


We Built This City

by CreativeExplosion (WritersLife4me), WritersLife4me



Series: City of Rock [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Friendsta X, Gen, Heirs, Model Chae Hyungwon, Money, Platonic Relationships, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Rocker Yoo Kihyun, Rocksta X, Secrets, Strict Parents, all - Freeform, dispatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: In a world of artificial personalities and neverending wealth, Yoo Kihyun, future CEO of Code: Connection inc, dreams of bright lights and electrifying musical performances.The start of a New Year holds many promises for him and his friends. But to be able to take a hold of the microphone, he will have to be brave enough to open his mouth and sing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! New story and kind of part 2 in the City of Rock series. This is the rocker au I have been super excites about! Enjoy.

Yoo Kihyun sang the first few lines of Young Blood, bobbing his head up and down. He would give anything to perform on stage like the musicians he had seen on television all his life. He closed his eyes imagining the bright lights and the crowd cheering him on as he sang. He smiled. It was a nice dream, but he wasn’t allowed to have dreams anymore. His future was already predetermined by his loving parents.

A sigh left his lips as he focused on fixing the silver cufflinks on his suit jacket. After he fixed any tiny imperfections, he gave his reflection in the mirror a wink. He swept his fingers through his brown locks, giving himself a nod of approval.  


The bright sun rays of 7:30 a.m. shone through his large bedroom windows casting a glow on his light grey walls and the black and silver furniture in his room. He grabbed his smartphone and wallet from his nightstand. If he was quick enough, then he would be able to slip out of his home. He wanted to miss all the usual festivities of the morning. He climbed down the stairs, holding on to the rich mahogany banister with his right hand.

  
Kihyun wished he could skip over his daily company visits but he knew his parents would find his behavior unacceptable. He could just hear his father saying, ‘An heir never avoids his duties to the company’. He shook his head. Since he didn’t want to hear the same tired old story, he obeyed his parents orders and went to the company every morning. He was just lucky that he didn’t have to suffer the company visits alone.

  
He reached the end of the stairs, ready to leave but froze at the sound of shuffling feet.

  
“Yoo Hojin, what is wrong with a little modeling career on the side?” his mother asked.

  
He frowned. He hoped that his departure would be a silent one, but he missed his chance. It seemed his parents were wide awake and having another one of their meaningless arguments. He spotted a few maids scurrying into the large kitchen on his left, so he followed behind them. He would take the back door out.

  
“Kihyun, why are you sneaking around your own home for? How unbecoming.”

  
Kihyun paused under the archway of the kitchen, lips pressed in a thin line. He turned on his heel meeting the oval shaped face of his mother. She walked toward him, the end of her dark blue sleeveless gown sweeping the white titled floor. He showcased his fakest grin as she got closer. The last thing he wanted was for her to comment on his mood.

  
He opened his arms, allowing his mother to walk into his embrace. “I am just famished. I hope to find something quick to eat so I can travel to the company.”

  
She brushed a stray hair behind his ear and then stepped back, ending their brief embrace. “Even so, we don’t need to sneak around like we do not belong in our own household.”

  
“Of course, mother,” he said and then placed a delicate kiss to her cheek. “Good morning by the way, I hope you slept well.”

  
A softness replaced the sharp look in his mother’s eyes. Kihyun smiled. He remembered a time when he thought his parents hated him, but he had been wrong. There were moments in time that he was able to realize his negative thoughts were untrue. He wished he could say he felt the love all the time, but sometimes he didn’t. Despite their love for him, they continued to be strict and unreasonable.

  
His mother opened her mouth to respond, but his father entered from the living room, brows furrowed. She turned to look at her husband. Kihyun wanted to scream. His plan was failing miserably. It seemed he would be in the middle of his parents fight once again. He glanced from his mother to his father as they surrounded him, glaring at each other. A groan left lips. Arranged marriages were a terrible idea in his opinion.

  
“Eunseo,” he said. “I will not have my only son, heir to a multibillion-dollar company, prancing around on a runway. It is inappropriate and will surely ruin his reputation.”

  
“Inappropriate?” she said, smoothing out any wrinkles in her dark blue gown. “Chae’s son Hyungwon has been featured in a plethora of magazines. And I don’t see why Kihyun can’t do the same. Not only would it be good for business I would have the satisfaction of knowing I would be able to overshadow former model Chae Sunhee and her beautiful family.”

  
Kihyun shook his head, unamused. Instead of standing still, he slipped into the kitchen, bypassing the staff working on the menu for breakfast. The scent of warm rice, kimchi, and other foods drifted toward his nose. Kihyun always hated to disappoint the cooking staff by leaving without a meal, but the last time he stuck around he had nearly lost it. The constant back and forth between his parents caused nothing but a headache. Although, he was intrigued by their newest argument. Modeling was a new topic.

  
“You and I know Chae Hyungwon will never amount to anything but a brainless heir with all the modeling he participates in,” his father said. “I assure you Kihyun is better off focusing on school and his responsibilities to the to the company. And I would be grateful that our son has a bright future ahead. Something tells me the Chae’s son, Hyungwon, couldn’t even achieve Kihyun’s outstanding grades at University even if he tried.”

  
Kihyun frowned, clenching his fists at the way his father described Hyungwon. He shouldn’t have been surprised by the insult. His father wasn’t a reluctant man. He spoke what was on his mind no matter how poisonous his words could be. After what he heard, he knew he couldn’t leave his house until he corrected his father. He left the kitchen and walked back toward the staircase. There his parents stood beside the long staircase, glaring at each other and spouting utter nonsense.

  
He stopped right beside them.

  
“Don’t talk about my friend like that.”

  
His father and mother looked at him, brows raised as if questioning his statement. He narrowed his eyes at them, hoping to seem stern. His parents ignored him and returned their attention to their conversation. Kihyun wanted to interrupt again, but he decided there was nothing left for him to say. For years his concerns were ignored, he didn’t know why he thought things were different. He sighed.

  
His mother laughed. “It is one thing after the other with you, Hojin. First, I suggest a good idea for the company as your CFO and you disagree. You need to admit to yourself that my recent ascension to CFO has given the company a solid increase in profit.”

  
“Why would I celebrate a small percentage of change?” his father asked.

  
“A small percentage?” she asked.

  
Kihyun rolled his eyes, bidding them a farewell he knew they wouldn’t hear. He fished out his cellphone from this pocket, ready to send Minhyuk a text. If he knew his friend, the other boy would be at the company causing his usual chaos. He chuckled, a fond smile on his lips. A light breeze swept pass, ruffling the strands of hair on his head. He waited in the roundabout of their home, tapping at his cellphone and sending a few texts.

  
“Are you going to stand there or get in?”

  
He tilted his head to the side, a frown on his lips. “Hyungwon, what are you doing here?”

  
Hyungwon leant against the limo, arms crossed. “What? I can’t pick my friend up in my family’s unreasonably expensive limo?”

  
“You can but I have my own form of transportation”

  
“Yes, I forgot,” he said. “You are royalty and royalty always have their own transportation. Us peasants wouldn’t be able to relate. Now, can we go please? The faster I get to the company the faster I can get away from the company.”

  
“Coming,” Kihyun said. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten what you’ve said.”

  
Hyungwon opened the door, gesturing inside. “Of course, my apologies. After you, your highness.”

  
“Shut up,” Kihyun said, amusement leaking from his voice.

  
Hyungwon laughed, entering after him and closing the door. They situated themselves on the black leather seats. He glanced at the partition and noticed it was up as usual. Kihyun preferred to keep the divider up when he believed his conversations would divert to something that his parents wouldn’t like. He knew Hyungwon agreed.

  
“What no photoshoot this morning?” Kihyun asked, reclining in the seat.

  
“I did. 4 a.m. in the morning. I hated every second of it,” he said, running fingers through his locks.

  
Kihyun sighed, glancing at his friend. “You know, if you hate it maybe—”

  
“We’ve had this conversation before, Ki. There is nothing I can do about it,” Hyungwon said. “One thing my parents value just as much as wealth is appearance. I wouldn’t be a Chae if I didn’t value the same things. I come from a long line of people who enjoy dispatch taking photos of them.”

  
Kihyun snorted at the reply. He knew he didn’t value the same things his parents did. The Yoo family built its foundation on the firm belief that wealth and knowledge meant power. Kihyun understood the importance of education, but he didn’t think wealth mattered as much as his parents thought. As he sat, a thought popped into his head. He smiled.

  
“I know what will cheer you up, a Coffee stop. Hoon, please a detour? Café au Lait should be five minutes from here.”

  
Hyungwon glanced at him, a small smile on his lips. “They have the best Americano.”

  
“Which is why we are going,” he said. “Plus, I’m going to need something sweet to survive another day.”

  
After a stop at the new French themed coffee house, they headed back to the limo and continued their journey to the company. The rest of the ride was in silence as they sipped at their respective drinks and enjoyed their selected treat choices. Kihyun tore a large piece out of his blueberry pastry just as the limo pulled in front of the glistening skyscraper known as Code: Connection.

 

He took a sip of his mocha, savoring the rich flavor before he prepared himself to enter. He turned to his left and sighed. Hyungwon tapped at his cellphone, a frown on his lips. If he knew anything about his friend’s hectic schedule, he knew anther photo shoot was on the horizon for possibly tomorrow or even the next day.

  
“Everything alright?” Kihyun asked, walking toward the glass revolving doors.

  
Hyungwon replied with a quiet yes and then waved to security on the ground floor. After, Hyungwon returned to his phone. The frown on Kihyun’s face deepened. He wished he could help, Hyungwon, or talk some sense into his parents. He wished they could see their son was brilliant, a master of words, a true literary genius. But they didn’t care.

 

Of course, the Chae’s cared about education like most parents, but they didn’t focus too much on education when it came to Hyungwon. Instead, they promoted his appearances in magazines and laughed at his literary dreams. He was still expected to uphold good grades, but only for reputation. On paper he had to be a good student, out in front of the cameras, his modeling career weighed more than his schooling. Kihyun could never understand it.

  
“Shoot tomorrow at 6a.m,” he said, eyes twinkling. “I get to sleep in, Ki.”

  
Kihyun nodded, heart heavy at the innocent joy seeping from his friend’s words. “I’m happy for you.”

  
Kihyun pressed the button and waited for the familiar ding. He entered the elevator after Hyungwon, leaning on the back wall. He bit his bottom lip, thoughts swirling around in his head as they traveled to the 22nd floor. There were thirty floors in their building, so every trip to the thirtieth floor for a visitation to the CEO office was a long trip. But as an intern he reported to the 22nd floor often.

  
The golden elevators opened, revealing the large circular black marble reception desk. The figure turned around in his chair, revealing the bright sunny smile of Lee Minhyuk. Kihyun frowned, arms crossed as he walked toward him. Hyungwon leant against the counter, an amused grin on his lips. He played around with a lone pen, smile growing wider.

  
“Morning Ki, Hyungwon, sorry can’t talk,” Minhyuk said and then answered the call. “Good Morning, Code: Connection Inc. We put the C in communication, this is Lee Minhyuk, how may I transfer your call? Okay, yes I will transfer you right away, thank you.”

  
“Where is the new receptionist Lee?” Kihyun asked, brows raised.

  
Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders, pressing the transfer button on the phone base. “I don’t know. I don’t mind answering the phone. It’s fun.”

  
“That isn’t the point, aren’t you needed somewhere else?”

  
He spotted a tall woman fashioning a grey pencil skirt and a creamed colored blouse on his right. She held a couple of folders in her arm as she stopped at her work area. He glanced to the small round face of the woman. It was obvious by her wide eyes and open mouth that Minhyuk was in her spot. He read the name tag and smiled.

  
“Soobin, good morning,” Kihyun said.

  
“Oh, the heirs, I—I’m sorry for interrupting.”

  
Kihyun eyed her. He rarely heard anyone call them the heirs before. He winced at the term. Of course, he knew he was next in line for the head of the company, but he rather not be reminded of his future. He gave her a warm smile, gesturing toward her occupied chair. He shot Minhyuk a look which communicated so many things, he knew the other would understand. Code: Connection wasn’t a terrible place to work, but he wasn’t blind to some of the complaints that traveled amongst employees. He rather they not lose Soobin to another job somewhere out there.

  
“Not an interruption at all,” Kihyun said.

  
“Kind of an interruption,” Minhyuk said, taking one look at the call he put on hold. “I have an investor on the phone that was just telling me something and—oh, I mean that can wait. Have a seat Soobin. I’ll let you take over. I should go.”

  
Minhyuk got up from the chair, giving the new receptionist his brightest and warmest smile, teeth shining like the sun rays of the sun. Soobin nodded, eyes bright as she took a seat. She was young, maybe their age.

  
“Do you always have to cause trouble everywhere you go?” Kihyun asked.

  
“Yes, life’s too short to be boring.”

  
Hyungwon laughed.

  
“Wonnie, you are here a little early. I thought you had a shoot this morning?”

  
“I did, 4 a.m.”

  
Minhyuk frown, scrunching his nose from distaste. “Sorry.”

  
“Is everyone in yet?” Kihyun asked, walking away.

  
Minhyuk nodded, following behind them. “Changkyun’s on the second floor, research and development. He said something about finally getting to try out production team this week. If you ask me, they are taking advantage of his big brain. Production has been wanting Changkyun to help them out for months.”

  
“The trials of being a genius,” Kihyun said. “It is a rough existence, I know.”

  
Minhyuk raised a brow. “What would you know? Are you even a genius?”

  
“Hey!” Kihyun shouted.

  
“Anyway, Hoseok and Hyunwoo are in marketing. You know the new CC, comes out sometime soon, so they are making sure to keep the interest up like always. Although, I don’t see how that is hard,” Minhyuk said.

“Everyone has been obsessed with the phones for years. Oh, and I don’t know where Jooheon is. I think he is heading to production with Changkyun, but he talked about looking into marketing. I think he is still confused about what he wants to do with the rest of his life.”

  
Kihyun rolled his eyes. “What? We are heirs. You make it sound like we have a choice.”

  
Hyungwon nodded. “I mean we kind of do. Hyunwoo and Hoseok chose marketing. And Changkyun decided on both research and development and production.”

  
“Right, and I have a choice on whether or not I get to be CEO.”

  
Kihyun paused. His eyes drifted to the ground, embarrassed by his comment. He had dreams, but they had nothing to do with being a CEO. Instead, he wanted to stand on a large stage and sing in front of many people. Last year, he watched many spectacular performances on his television. He remembered the cheer of the crowd and the bright lights shining on the performer on stage.

  
Kihyun looked up, glancing at his friends. “Yes, they chose their department, but they have to stay within this company. I mean, Hyunwoo and Hoseok can’t just get up and go to another company if they like it better. Their heirs, they must stay here. Only ones here that are free to decide are Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun.”

  
“When you put it like that, I feel trapped,” Hyungwon said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I guess I forgot about all that. Suddenly, I feel ridiculous.”

  
Kihyun sighed. “Sorry, ignore me. I’m under pressure and all I want to do is perform.”

  
Minhyuk grinned. “You saw the year end show again, didn’t you?”

  
Kihyun nodded. “Min, I know I could do that. I know I can perform.”

  
Hyungwon looked to Minhyuk, smile large. “We know. We saw you sing at the company gala years ago. You really astonished a lot of the people at the company. Most didn’t expect you to be a great singer.”

  
Kihyun shook his head. “Please tell my parents that. They think classical singing was appropriate but singing in general to them doesn’t fit their agenda for my life.”

  
Kihyun sighed but straightened his posture and shook off the bad vibes. It was time to focus on his duties as an intern and heir to the company. He would have to put aside his dreams for the time being. He could do that. He had been doing it for years. A sigh left his lips. He decided to check in on marketing and see how the new CC advertisement was coming along.

  
The reception desk sat in a rotunda while the other departments resided down four hallways leading away from the circular lobby. He headed down the hallway directly ahead of him, waving good-bye as his friends disappeared down their respective halls. As he walked down the hall, framed images of the evolution of CC advertisement lined the tan colored walls.

 

He took a sip of his beverage. Despite his displeasure toward being a future CEO, he did appreciate the rich history of the company. He was still amazed by how 7 friends came together to create a successful business.

  
Two glass doors came up on his right. Through the glass he spotted Hyunwoo and Hoseok standing in front of their team. His friends shared lead managerial positions in the marketing department. Hyunwoo gestured at the board, a large smile on his face. He could hear his jovial laugh even through the thick glass. He smiled. His friend turned to him, waving with a large smile on his face. He returned the wave and opened the door.

  
“Everyone, you know Yoo Kihyun, son of Yoo Hojin, CEO of Code: Connection Inc,” Hyunwoo said.

  
“Hyunwoo, you don’t have to introduce me like this every time I visit.”

  
The men and women at the conference sized table whispered amongst themselves, a few of them staring at him. A frown fell across his lips as he glanced around the large room. He should be used to all the talk, but after years it was still difficult. He didn’t appreciate the glances he got from some of the employees. He was aware he was next in line for the CEO position and he didn’t need to be reminded by all the whispering.

  
“Hey, enough whispering,” Hoseok said. “Unless you wish to share with the class.”

  
The whispering stopped.

  
“Anyway, we were just in the middle of brainstorming,” Hoseok said, gesturing toward their whiteboard.

  
“It is a pineapple,” Kihyun said, starting at the detailed drawing of a fruit. “I wasn’t aware the CC was a fruit.”

  
“No, sorry,” Hoseok flushed, grabbing for the eraser. “That was us joking around. Sorry.”

  
“No,” he said. “I get it. It is always good to have a good laugh. What have you come up with?”

  
Hyunwoo sighed. “Well, one of the newest features is the enhanced camera capability. We also partnered with Flix to provide streaming options for the owners of a CC. So, the Flix app is already built in and all you have to do is click and you are connected to a bunch of new movies and television shows.”

  
Hoseok nodded, eyes twinkling. “I went down to the production team and I have to say they are coming along nicely with the camera and other features. We just want to drum up excitement early like usual. Gotta have people waiting in line for the CC as soon as it comes out.”

  
“Right,” Kihyun nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. “What are you thinking for the advertisement?”

  
Hyunwoo looked at their team. “Kelsey, came up with a great angle for a idea. Of course, the enhanced camera is a great new feature, but because our technology is the only one that offers Flix as a free streaming option with only a few in purchase options. She suggested with go with that idea. After all, we partnered with Flix to offer the movies and shows with no extra cost to the owner.”

  
Kihyun nodded. “Sound advice, but we want to elevate the phone capability. I say Flix should be more of a bonus than a focus. Maybe something like stunning photos and relaxing nights in with some Flix movies. That would be a nice advertisement slogan, simple but truthful.”

 

“I was thinking the same, but I am bias. I love streaming," Hoseok said.

  
The others at the table chuckled.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to join the marketing team future CEO?” Hyunwoo asked, arms crossed.

  
Kihyun shook his head. “The current CEO insists I be familiar with all the departments. I shouldn’t tie myself down to just one. In a sense, I’m everywhere and all knowing. Does anyone need anything? I am still an intern after all. Coffee run?”

  
Hands shot up at the table like expected. He rolled his eyes. Code: Connection was a site for coffee addicts. If a new hire didn’t drink coffee, they would surely start after their first day. He pulled out his phone, a CC from last season. As the CEO’s son, he was required to carry the latest technology from their company as a live walking advertisement to everyone interested in the phones. Usually, he received a new model weeks before the official release. He opened the notepad option and placed his phone in the middle of the table, turning on the Secretary App.

  
“Alright, CeeCee will take your orders, but remember one at a time.”

  
Kihyun stepped back, a smile on his lips. He remembered when CeeCee was at first just an idea. There had been different assistant software in the past, but CeeCee had captured the attention of Seoul. He was proud to see how far the little assistant had come. Everyday he couldn’t help but praise Changkyun for his genius idea. Of course, he was still young. He required some help to see his idea come to life but after some careful consideration and research, the production team was able to create the software.

  
After the orders were done, he retrieved his phone, reconfirmed the list and saved it. He waved the others good-bye and headed into the hallway. As he headed out the door, Hyunwoo followed him, closing the door behind them. He glanced at him, head tilted to the side. He looked through the windows at the conversation taking place. He wondered why his friend left.

  
“Anything up, Hyunwoo?”

  
Hyunwoo shrugged. “I want to help you with the orders. You always pick up coffee for us. It is the least I can do.”

  
Kihyun snorted. “I’m an intern. It is our job to do menial tasks. Just because I’m the CEO’s son doesn’t mean I can take on big projects or anything. He told me I was going to do what all interns do. My dad believes in hard work, blood sweat, and tears. At least that is one thing we agree on. Besides, I know Hyungwon will have orders from the accounting team, so—”

  
“Accounting? I can’t believe he has to go there. Hyungwon doesn’t even like math.”

  
Kihyun shrugged. “I was just telling Hyungwon and Minhyuk, some of us can’t chose our department.”

  
“Right,” Hyunwoo said. “Well, you sure you are okay?”

  
Kihyun smiled. “Yes, fine. You need to come up with a good idea for the next CC. Get back to work.”

  
“I don’t see why we can’t go with your idea, Mr. CEO,” Hyunwoo said, eye twinkling.

“Maybe we would be able to go home early.”

  
Kihyun shook his head. “Stop saying that. You make me nervous every time. And my idea was rough and you both always come up with an excellent final product.”

  
He chuckled. “I guess. But I don’t know why you are nervous. I know you will make a perfect CEO.”

  
Kihyun shook his head, disagreeing with his friend. His parents may have raised him to be the perfect image of an heir, but he didn’t feel like he would make a strong CEO. First, he had little to no interest in taking over the company. Second, his dreams were on the stage underneath the heat of the bright lights. Third, he wanted to have a chance to choose his future career and not have it handed down to him. He wasn’t blind. He had heard many disgruntled employees talking about the CEO position being a hand-me-down instead of a revered position.

  
But despite all this, he still smiled at Hyunwoo’s encouragement. Even if he hated the idea of sitting in an office amongst investors and board members, he still liked the idea that someone believed in him so much. He headed toward the reception desk, nodding to Soobin. He asked her if she wanted anything, but she nodded furiously. He assured her it would be fine to ask, but she still refused. He sighed. Across the lobby, he spotted Hyungwon.  
  
“Hyungwon!”

  
Several feet away Hyungwon stood, discussing with Jessica. He called out to his friend again and watched him turn to wave at him. Jessica looked to him, a smile on her lips as she waved. Hyungwon bid his friend a farewell and then walked over to him. He removed his phone from his pockets and then glanced at his screen.

  
“Coffee run time?” Hyungwon asked.

  
“Yes, coffee run time.”

  
Hyungwon smiled. “I’ll try my best not to get another coffee. I don’t want to be jittery before school.”

  
Kihyun nodded. “Let’s go get the coffee and be back soon. There is still much to do before we head to university. I am sure there is paperwork to file and emails to answer.”

  
Hyungwon groaned. “Can’t I nap and skip classes.”

  
“Yes, if you don’t mind your parents scolding you for years.”

  
“You are right. I sent Changkyun and Jooheon a message asking them to be ready. And Minhyuk already knew where to meet us.”

  
Kihyun nodded, reaching out for the elevator button. “Let’s go. I’ll have to report to my dad before we leave as usual.”  

  
“Did you make your normal rounds to the departments?”

  
Kihyun shook his head. “No, but I’ll try to squeeze in some other departments. He won’t like that I didn’t visit all of them, but marketing was so interesting today. I came in and Hoseok had a pineapple drawn on the board.”

  
“Pineapple? Why?”

  
“Yes, a pineapple, and I never got an answer why. He said they were joking around.”

  
Hyungwon pouted, and then spoke. “Marketing sounds like so much fun. Accounting is boring. I only go because dad wants me to know about finances a bit since he is CFO with your mom. Only thing that makes its better is when you all or Jessica visits. It is funny. Jessica tries to hide her visits by saying ‘she is visiting her father’, but I know she likes to worry about me.”

  
“Is there anything I should know about?” Kihyun asked, voice serious. “She usually doesn’t come around that much.”

  
Hyungwon placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes twinkling. “Believe me Ki, you would be the first to know if something was up.”

  
Kihyun relaxed at the knowledge. As friends, they promised each other they wouldn’t keep anything hidden. It was important to them that they were honest with each other. Their friendship was built upon the foundations of loyalty and honesty. He wanted it to stay that way too.

 

The elevator doors opened, and they headed out. The coffee place near their building was nothing like Café au Lait, but he was fine with the quality either way. And no one from the company ever complained, so he wasn’t going to worry about it too much. The warmth of the sun spread over his face as they walked toward the coffee house nearby. He would enjoy his moments of freedom before he was sucked back into the busy life of a company heir.  
~~  
Kihyun placed the large drink caddies on the surface of the marketing conference table. Eager hands reached out, grabbing their respective beverages. The men and women at the table thanked him profusely. He smiled, reminding them he was happy to help. He understood how hard they worked, and it was the least he could do. Hyunwoo grinned, giving him a thumbs up. Hoseok gave him two thumbs up. He snorted. He didn’t understand why they acted as if he didn’t do this every week.

  
He glanced at his phone, surprised there were no messages. Maybe his father didn’t wish to meet with him. If that was the case, he would be able to head to the University right away. Before he could text his friends the news, a notification lit up the screen. He scanned the name and sighed. He guessed his father had more to say after all. He pocketed his device, gave one final way to the marketing team and headed toward the elevator.

  
As he traveled up the elevator to the 30th floor, he began to analyze his relationship with his father, the CEO of Code: Connection. Yes, he may not see eye to eye with his father on many things, but he did love him. He realized the man his father’s behavior was related to the way he was brought up. He had heard stories of his grandfather often. Only a few of the stories seemed pleasant. His grandmother was only a little more pleasant, but either way the stories were unfortunate.

 

He licked at his lips, playing with one of his cufflinks. Part of him worried that he would turn into his father down the road. The man seemed distant most of the time, a stone- cold walking statue with money and a powerful seat in the company. He feared his future would start to mirror his father’s current life.

  
The doors opened just as the sound of a ding resonated through the air. Outside the elevator, he walked toward the glass doors, bypassing the photos of his family on the walls. On the other side of the doors was the lobby. Yerin, his father’s personal secretary made eye contact with him, smile growing larger with each second. Her dark red locks flowed around her tiny shoulders as she put a call on hold.

  
“Kihyun, nice to see you as always.”

  
“Good Morning, Yerin,” he said, giving her a warm smile. “Is my father in a meeting or—”

  
“No, actually he is expecting you. You can go right in.”

  
Kihyun nodded. “By the way that hair color looks lovely on you. And as always you are lovely too.”

  
“What?” Yerin, said voice light and airy. “You, charmer, you. You are making me blush. Stop it. Go talk to your father.”

  
He grinned, teeth showing as he bid her a brief farewell and entered his father’s office. He walked into the office, decorated in monochrome colors, all greys and blacks. Large black bookcases rested on either side while a dark black desk sat before a large wall to wall window.

 

He looked up and frowned at the sight of his father’s back facing him. He rolled his eyes, knowing he was in for either a lecture or an unnecessarily long story about the company’s future and how Kihyun would be the face and future of Code: Connection.

  
“Kihyun.”

  
“Yes,” he said, taking a seat before the desk.

  
“Do you know why I ask you to focus and never lose sight of the future?”

  
He shrugged his shoulders but winced when he father narrowed his eyes at him over his shoulder. His father was all about poise and holding oneself upright. He didn’t believe in careless gestures. Kihyun understood being presentable, but always keeping his back straight was tiring and he learned that early on.

  
“Because in our line of work there will always be competition. For every phone we make someone out there is making a phone, maybe with different capabilities. Maybe something that could possibly steer our loyal customers away from us,” he said.

  
“Don’t we have the best phone technology in South Korea based on last year’s sales?” Kihyun asked, remembering the presentation he watched about their profit from last year. “I haven’t seen the sales for the new year, but I think—”

  
“And that is where you will fail, Kihyun. You can’t just think. You must always know and be ahead. I should be able to quiz you on anything about the company and you should just know, especially sales and how much net profit we’ve gained since the new year.”

  
Kihyun raised his brows. “I’ll try, but you can’t expect me to be—”

  
“The desire of all parents is for their child to always succeed them. You will be the better version of me that is the goal here,” he said.  


Kihyun laughed, exasperated by the mere thought of being a replica of his father. “You are telling me you are pushing me to do something you can’t even do yourself?”

  
“No, I am challenging you to prove them wrong,” he said. “It had been said by some ignorant economist in some University somewhere that Code: Connection would hit their plateau somewhere around the time you become CEO. This brainless professor thinks our company is going to become stagnant and I do not like the sound of that prediction. You will be better than me and you will prove them wrong.”

  
Kihyun couldn’t believe his ears. It seemed to be that his father was insecure. His no nonsense father had seen some prediction somewhere and was worried. He had never seen his father bothered by something someone said about his company. It was ridiculous really. Yes, companies sometimes hit a plateau but he knew Code: Connection would continue to amaze its customers and the general public with his innovative designs.

 

Every year fresh new minds come into the company. There was no way they wouldn’t continue to climb. Then again Hyunwoo was the master Economist not him. Maybe he wasn’t as informed and should listen harder in his economy class instead of day dreaming of bright lights and electrifying music.

  
“Now, enough about the future of the company,” his father said, turning away from the window and taking a seat. “How is your grade looking in economics? Have you reached out to Hyunwoo yet?”

  
Kihyun shook his head.

  
“Kihyun you have to take this seriously, you will be CEO sooner than you think.”

  
“Please don’t say that. I rather not be CEO.”  
He paused, eyes wide from what he had confessed.

  
His father narrowed his eyes, lacing his fingers together as he sat them on the surface of his desk. “Do I hear opposition in your voice? Do you wish to turn down a position you have been working hard toward all your life? Don’t be careless Kihyun. I didn’t raise a fool.”

  
Kihyun winced, heart squeezing in his chest at the intensity of his father’s stare. He licked his lips, trying his best to compose himself. He never liked the idea of being CEO. He knew he was on his way to a big and important position, but discussing it never failed to make him nervous. He rubbed his fingers up and down his dress pants.

  
“I want to know,” his father said. “You aren’t trying to get into that music rubbish again? All music is a waste of time, you understand? Music is fine as an app on the CC but not as something to focus on instead of your future career. Let the common people listen and dance to music, you will rise above them and take on a position many your age couldn’t dream to have. Focus on what is important.”

  
Kihyun nodded. He blinked several times, trying to get rid of the moisture collecting in his eyes. The last time he cried in front of his father was at the company gala where his father told him not to let the cheers of the people distract him. After his performance on stage, his father stood beside him and publicly praised his signing. He was so happy, but his joy was short lived. Several minutes after his father pulled him to the side and told him not to be fooled. He said no one cared about his musical interests. Yoo Hojin, looked his soon in the eye and told him to shelf his dreams. And he did. Years later, Kihyun still regretted it.

  
“Now, I know you have classes soon, we will have to discuss any department reports at another time. You are dismissed.”

  
Kihyun gave his father a curt nod. The older man replied with a stiff farewell before he turned his eyes to his laptop screen. On his way out, he spotted the tiny frown on Yerin’s face. He raised a single hand up to stop her from coming towards him. He was used to his father’s bluntness. Emotions were secondary to him. His father focused on wealth and reputation more than the state of his son’s emotional well-being. He sighed, exiting the lobby and entering the elevator. He sent his friends a text, making sure he didn’t make it obvious that he had been hurt by his father’s words.

  
He smiled at a all caps message from Minhyuk about a new bubble tea flavor in the cafeteria. He may not have the support of his family, but he could always look to his friends for that. He chuckled at the group chat, rolling his eyes at Changkyun’s comment about Hyungwon sleeping in the lobby and being difficult to wake. He wiped at his eyes, adjusted his collar and stood straight. His friends worried about enough, he’d wait till they were away from prying eyes before he showed his true colors. Because it was only with his friends that he could feel free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk comes up with an exciting idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so excited to continue this story! Here is a new chapter. Enjoy!

The bright sun rays shone through the living room blinds, obstructing Kihyun's vision. He tried to avoid the bright light as he pressed the buttons on the controller. A pout formed across his lips as his car sped off the fictional racing track.

Changkyun cackled, throwing popcorn at the back of his head. He wanted to turn around and smack his friend, but he decided against it. If he didn't focus, then he would lose his title of first place. And he couldn't let that happen.

Despite the high stakes of the race, he was relaxed, because he was free from his usual obligations for the rest of the afternoon. On Wednesdays, they all came together to hang out at Hyunwoo's and Hoseok's apartment in the heart of Gangnam. Kihyun enjoyed being at his friends' place the most. It was a nice getaway from his demanding schedules.

He truly admired his friends' ability to live on their own. Hyunwoo and Hoseok were the only friends in their group that live in an apartment. As recent university graduates, they were able to secure marketing manager positions at Code: Connection. After a few months of a steady income, his friends moved out of their childhood homes and into their own place.

Kihyun wished he could get his own place. He even asked when he got accepted to university. But his request had been declined. He guessed his parents wanted to keep an eye on him. He entertained the idea of using his own money, but quickly changed his mind. He owned a savings and a checking account, but it was heavily monitored. His parents would talk if he suddenly signed a lease.

He sighed, refocusing on the screen just as Hyunwoo's car bypassed his stationary vehicle. He looked to his right, slightly annoyed by the large smile on Hyunwoo's face.

"Hey!"

"Focus, Kihyun," Hyunwoo said, amusement in his voice. "Unless you want to lose."

Minhyuk smacked him on the back, laughing. Kihyun looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. He turned back to the large television, ready to reclaim his rightful position as number one. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to get distracted. His reputation was on the line.

The door flew open.

Kihyun paused the game, turning his attention toward the front door. Hyunwoo and Hoseok kept their key under the mat because they knew how much Kihyun and the others liked to get away from their households. He always considered the idea to be too dangerous. Hyunwoo insisted security would never let any stranger in. Kihyun wasn't so sure.

He moved his attention to their newest guest and frowned. Hyungwon stood in front of the door, cheeks wet and eyes red. His dark blue velvet long sleeve hung off his right shoulder. Alarmed by the sight of his disheveled friend, Kihyun dropped his controller. Minhyuk stood up before him and walked over to their friend. Fresh tears ran down Hyungwon's cheeks. Their friend rarely cried. This was serious.

"Wonnie? What is wrong?" Minhyuk asked, inching toward him.

"And aren't you supposed to be at your poetry club meeting? You have the competition tomorrow," Jooheon said.

Hyungwon shook his head, lips trembling. "No meeting. No competition."

"What?" Kihyun asked. "I don't understand."

"It isn't fair," he said, voice strained. "I hate modeling. I hate having to do it every day. I want to destroy all the magazines with my face on it. I can't do this anymore. I really can't."

"Won?" Hoseok asked, brows furrowed. "Hey, tell us what happened."

"The meeting was so important. We were going to come together to discuss some last-minute touches on some pieces. I even had an unfinished piece I wanted advice on and I canceled my shoot in advance, but my parents found out," Hyungwon said. "When I got in the limo, the driver drove me past the university and right to the agency. Hoon said there will be no meeting and no competition."

"What?" Kihyun asked, standing up. "You have been talking about the competition for weeks. We all were going to come see you."

Hyungwon wiped furiously at his eyes. "Over the phone, my parents said poetry was a waste of time and that nothing should interfere with the company and my modeling career. They didn't like my last photoshoots and think poetry is distracting. First, poetry is apart of my literature class, so it's a requirement that I also happen to love. What is funny is they don't say that about my other courses. My other courses are taking time too. I had to turn down a couple of shoots because of exams and they didn't care. But for some reason poetry is a problem. I'm so frustrated."

Kihyun frowned, taking a hold of Hyungwon's right arm and pulling him down into a sitting position. He wanted to say he couldn't believe Hyungwon's parents pulled such a stunt, but sadly he could imagine it. For a while, Mr. and Mrs. Chae didn't react when their son passionately talked about some poets he learned about in class. But when Hyungwon brought up poetry club they were unamused. In fact, they despised the poetry book he had been working on for years. Kihyun remembered hearing them say at one company function that their son's hobby was 'whimsical nonsense'.

"It's ridiculous. Modeling is an art form just like poetry." Hyungwon said, seated next to him. "But I love poetry more than modeling, so their angry about it.  It was okay in the beginning when I was an amateur model, but now too many people want my face on the cover. I just want to breathe. I don't want to do this anymore."

Kihyun sighed.

"Go anyway," Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk. "Go to the competition? I can't."

"What? Yes, you can. Just go to the competition tomorrow. Do what you want. You are an adult. They really can't do anything to you."

Kihyun shook his head. "Min it isn't that simple."

"Of course, it is," he said. "Since you can't trust Hoon. Take public transport. Don't miss a competition that means the world to you for something you don't even like."

Hyungwon's eyes widened.

"Min, Hyungwon and I aren't like you. We can't just do what we want. Our parents have standards and we have to follow them or—"

"Or?" Minhyuk asked, brows raised. "Or what?"

Kihyun didn't want to say it. But he wasn't naive. He had heard stories of people his age being disowned by their family because of differing ideals and dreams. Last week he heard his mother talking with some other ladies during a lunch gathering at their home.

Apparently, a girl his age expressed her desire to be an actress and her no-nonsense parents', owners of a law firm, said no. Despite their rejection, she pushed on and now she had to fend for herself. It wasn't to say his parents would kick him out but— it was a small fear he had. Plus, there was the idea of disappointing his parents that always left a bad taste in his mouth. Minhyuk could never understand.

"It is complicated," Hyunwoo said.

Kihyun met Hyunwoo's eyes and frowned. Yes, it was complicated. Hyunwoo understood them well. Even with his own space he still had a few restrictions. It was hard to explain their problem to others.

"That's it," Minhyuk said, clapping his hands together. "Everyone this is it. This is our year. Remember I wasn't joking when I said you are going to have a great year Hyungwon. This year has to be great."

Changkyun nodded. "I agree. But what do we do?"

Minhyuk hummed, lips pressed into a thin line. "I don't know but all of our dreams are going to come true this year. They have to."

Kihyun sighed, rubbing circles into Hyungwon's shuddering back. He appreciated Minhyuk's enthusiasm and determination. But Hyungwon and him were in the same position. They had reputations to up hold. He couldn't disappoint the people who had put so much effort into his future.

"I mean Ki has a beautiful voice," Minhyuk said. "It is a crime that no one is going to hear it. Like, Ki didn't you want to join the choir at school and your parents said it would be a waste of time?"

Kihyun winced at the memory. "Yes."

"I say we do it anyway!"

"Join the choir?" Jooheon asked. "Wait do you want all of us to join the choir?"

"No, I'm saying let's make this year worth it. Hoseok, I know you compose songs in secret. How has that been?"

Hoseok nodded. "Yeah, I actually sold a song to one of the big three entertainment companies. Their rookie group is going to perform it and—"

"What?" Kihyun smiled, interrupting. "That is amazing, Hoseok why didn't you tell us?"

Hoseok, gestured at his phone. "I was about to make an announcement, but I didn't want to divert our attention from Hyungwon. He is more important now."

Hyungwon sighed. "I'm okay. Coming here makes me feel better. Congratulations, Hyung."

Hoseok smiled. "Thanks."

"Wow, hyung that is so cool!" Jooheon shouted. "We should all brainstorm sometime. Changkyun and I have been dabbling in music composition too as soon as you revealed you were composing stuff!"

Hoseok smiled, eyes shining with fondness. "Sure, I rent out a studio thirty minutes from here. Come by."

Minhyuk nodded, finger on his chin in thought. "Okay, so we got a music producer. Kihyun has a velvety voice and like can play the piano. Hyungwon plays the guitar, Jooheon can play the drums, and—"

"Why are you talking about the instruments we play?" Changkyun asked.

"Let me finish, young one," he said. "I think we can do it. We'll give Hyungwon a break from all that crap and Ki can finally share his voice with the world. We should make a band, guys."

"A what?" Shownu asked, head tilted. "A band? What do you mean?"

"Specifically, rock," Minhyuk said. "Ki likes it. I know you all like it. I think we could be really good at it."

Everyone looked to Kihyun. He flushed at the attention. It was obvious to everyone in their group that he loved rock and roll the most. But his family would have a heart attack if they heard him singing anything less than elegant. Not to say they wanted him to sing at all.

"I don't think that is a good idea Min," Kihyun said. "Where would we perform? In a garage? My parents wouldn't allow it."

"Garage?" Minhyuk laughed. "Are you kidding? Your voice is better than a garage. People need to hear it Ki. We will perform in front of millions of people. And who cares about your parents."

"Again I appreciate the excitement, but we can't," Kihyun said. "It was fun to talk about it though."

Minhyuk grumbled 'I wasn't joking' under his breath before he took a seat on the floor again.

Kihyun looked to Hyungwon and sighed. "You alright?"

"Yes, fine, really."

"You should quit," Minhyuk said, arms crossed, sore about his idea being turned down. "Just quit modeling."

"Like just stop?" Hyungwon asked, eyes wide. "I couldn't my parents wouldn't be happy."

"Who cares? Do what you want. Haven't I said that enough already."

Kihyun sighed. "Min, we thank you for trying to give us suggestions, but we have to be realistic. The only people in this room that could get away with something like this are, you, Changkyun, and Jooheon. The rest of us aren't so lucky. Even Hyunwoo and Hoseok aren't as free and they have their own place."

Minhyuk groaned. "That is ridiculous."

"It isn't," Kihyun stated, voice firm. "It is reality and we are just going to accept it. Now, do you want to race against me Hyungwon? I'll even let you win."

Hyungwon snorted, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. "I always win without your help."

Kihyun frowned, brows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Hyungwon shook his head, accepting the controller Hyunwoo offered him. Hyunwoo moved back and gave Hyungwon room to take a seat in his previous spot. Different race courses flashed across the screen until his friend settled on one with the greatest difficulty. He smirked. Of course, Hyungwon wanted to prove a point. Hyungwon glanced at him, a small smile on his lips. He was glad to see his friend happy again.

"I don't know," Hyunwoo said, watching their cars on the track. "The rock thing sounded cool to me."

Kihyun looked over his shoulder at the older man. "Yeah, it did."

Kihyun brushed the thought aside, turning his attention back to the screen. Minhyuk's wild idea didn't seem too bad. As a rock enthusiast, he would have enjoyed even a little moment to perform even if it was just in a garage. They didn't have to become world- wide stars or anything. He sighed. No, there would be no way to form a band with their hectic lives. It was a nice thought though. He shouted at the screen as his car followed closely behind Hyungwon's vehicle. Yeah, it was a nice thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for taking a look at my story. I am having a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> I am curious to know what you all think . Feel free to leave a comment and kudo. Thanks for reading and all your support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon takes a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Well here is another update! I hope you enjoy.

 

Kihyun glanced out the tinted window of his family limo. The large castle like structure of Han Seoul University appeared on the right. He sighed. Han Seoul University was in the Gwanak district, four hours from Seoul National University. Kihyun and his friends attended courses Monday thru Friday. Courses began around noon and ended in the late afternoon. Most of their classes were business or finance related. Kihyun wished he could have majored in something else, but his parents disagreed. They thought an heir to a company should major in certain subjects.

His phone vibrated in his pocket just as the limo pulled up by the admissions building. Kihyun closed the door and waved farewell to his driver, Minsun. His driver returned the wave and drove away. He turned toward the admission building and began to search for his friends. Most of the time they met each other in front of the building, but he didn't see them. He guessed they were running late.

He sighed, eyes drifting to his watch. It was almost time for his first course of the day, so he walked over to the nearby bus stop. The campus bus, lovingly nicknamed the Han Van, stopped in front of him.

When the doors opened, Kihyun climbed the steps and took a seat. He reached into his pocket for his cellphone, ignoring the whispers. A notification revealed he had several text messages that needed his attention. He smiled at the tiny cat emoji Minhyuk sent ten minutes ago. He rolled his eyes. Of course, Minhyuk would send such a simple message.

He glanced at a text from Changkyun and frowned. He was running late because of a project he took on with the CC production team. Kihyun wondered if Changkyun was already an official employee rather than an intern like the rest of them. He wouldn't be surprised if the freshman already had a steady salary. The final message he spotted put a frown on his face. He licked his lips, worry settling in his heart. He didn't know why Hyungwon texted 'I'm so reckless' to him.

The bus stopped, and he walked down the steps, taking his time when he noticed he was still early. The memory of Hyungwon's text wouldn't leave him alone. He sent a quick reply, hoping for a detailed explanation. Once he entered the lecture hall, he grabbed his favorite spot in the center. Kihyun took one more look at his phone. He hoped his friend was okay.

~~

The most popular place to eat was Han dining hall. It was one of the largest cafeterias on campus. There were two tiny cafeterias located on the outskirts of campus, but most students preferred to eat at Han. Kihyun agreed with the other university students. Han was superior to the other cafeterias on campus. After going through the ridiculously long line, he ordered some Kimchi fried rice. He then took a seat at a long table where Minhyuk, Changkyun, and Jooheon were already seated. But Hyungwon was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where is Hyungwon?" Kihyun asked.

Minhyuk looked up from his phone, brows furrowed. "I don't know. He should be on his way. By the way, did any of you get a text from him?"

"Yes, it was so cryptic," Jooheon said.

Kihyun nodded. "I'm worried."

"I'm sure he is fine," Minhyuk said.

Minhyuk looked toward the entrance of the dining hall and then began to wave his arms. He called out to Hyungwon, waving his arms faster. Kihyun looked to his friend and smiled. Hyungwon flushed at Minhyuk's behavior but walked over to them anyway. The taller boy took a seat at their table. Kihyun analyzed the tired look in his eyes. As a model, Hyungwon rarely got too much sleep. His friend had to catch up on rest Saturday and Sunday, the only days he didn't have shoots. He wished he could help him somehow, but just like his hectic schedule there was nothing he could do about it.

"Everything alright? I got your text," Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon looked to Minhyuk and then the others. "I'm fine. It is just—well—I may have quit modeling."

"What?" Jooheon asked, leaning over the table to look at them. "You quit?"

"May?" Changkyun asked. "Are you still modeling or—"

"I walked out of a photo shoot this morning. I told them I'm sorry for the inconvenience. And that I won't be back," Hyungwon said.

Kihyun licked at his lips, shocked by the news. He had been hinting at quitting for a while, but he hadn't been assertive enough. He knew what it meant to have strict parents and part of him was nervous for Hyungwon. He was proud that he was taking his life back, but worried. He began to think about what his parents would say if he joined the choir and canceled all his extracurricular activities related to his future CEO position. His heart sped up at the thought of being so bold. Many of his friends always stated he was confident. But on the inside, he was afraid to break the mold his parents made for him.

"Do your parents know?" Changkyun asked.

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders. "I want to say no. But I don't think my life is private, so they probably know. But I skipped out on going to the company and came right here. And I've been ignoring their texts. I'm not ready to see what they have to say."

"I thought you just had a long shoot and that is why you weren't at the company today." Kihyun said.

Minhyuk's eyes widened. "Good job, Wonnie. Way to take control."

"Gosh, I was so reckless," Hyungwon said.

Hyungwon ran his fingers through his hair, eyes focused on his lunch. His friend was worried. The look of panic in his eyes was too familiar to Kihyun. His friend had been in so many difficult situations over the years. He was accustomed to seeing nervousness in Hyungwon's eyes.

"But I bet you feel better," Kihyun said.

A bright smile spread on Hyungwon's face. "Yes, I wiped off all the heavy makeup from my face, Kihyun. Ever last inch of it and I felt so much better."

Kihyun smiled. He noticed something different about the other when he walked in. Usually, Hyungwon never bothered to wipe off his thick layer of makeup from his shoots, too lazy and exhausted to care. He always went through school model ready. Often this decision caused many of their classmates to talk.

"I say we should do something," Minhyuk said. "We should hang out after classes."

Hyungwon nodded. "I won't be spending my afternoons napping as much. So that will free up a little time."

Kihyun grinned. He could squeeze in some time with his friends. Most of the time he reserved his hang out times to the one negotiated free day he had, Wednesday. But his Thursday wasn't too heavy schedule wise. He agreed to hanging out and then sent Hyunwoo and Hoseok a quick text. His friends would hopefully be wrapping up for the day.

"Perfect! I think we are moving in the right direction," Minhyuk said. "So, how about it, Kihyun?"

"About what?" Kihyun asked.

"The band!"

"Stop it," Kihyun said, amusement in his voice. "Just because Hyungwon quit his modeling career, doesn't suddenly mean I'm going to agree to forming a band."

"But Kiki."

"Don't call me that."

Minhyuk pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. Kihyun closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose familiar with Min's tricks. If the other boy thought he would be distracted by his 'cute act', he was wrong.There was no way they could form a band. The whole world and his parents would see the band. He could imagine the matching expressions of horror on his parents' faces. He may be intrigued by the ridiculous idea, but he had to hold on to reality. It was never going to happen.

Minhyuk turned his attention back to his phone, tapping at the screen. "Fine. I'll find some place to eat. Oh! There is this Chicken place outside of Gangnam. Nothing fancy, but I figure Ki would like it. How about it?"

Kihyun perked up at the word 'chicken'. His chefs at home occasionally would cook up the greasiest chicken for him, but he wouldn't mind trying a new place. He watched Minhyuk stare at his phone in his hands. Usually, Minhyuk spent a good portion of his time, looking out for what's new on social media. Their names showed up often. Part of him wondered if there were anymore unflattering photos of Changkyun howling like last time. He chuckled at the thought.

"And what is the name of the Chicken place? You never said," Jooheon asked.

"Chicken N Chicken," Minhyuk said. "I think the name has character."

"The name sounds like all they sell is chicken," Hyungwon said, frown on his lips. "I prefer shrimp."

"Too bad," Kihyun stated. "We are going to eat chicken."

"Of course, our gracious leader," Hyungwon said.

Jooheon nodded. "I don't mind chicken. Right, Changkyun?"

Changkyun. "Chicken is fine with me."

Kihyun rolled his eyes at the responses, but either way he didn't mind. All he knew was there was something in the air. He felt a little anxious but also exhilarated. He wondered if it had to do with Hyungwon making such a rash decision for himself. He looked to his friend. A large smile stretched across Hyungwon's lips as he laughed about something Minhyuk said. He smiled. Maybe one day Kihyun would be brave too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank everyone for the support. I had so much fun writing this story and I am super excited to share the rest with you all!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun fears the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another chapter. Enjoy!

For two weeks, Kihyun continued his daily routine of heading to the company in the morning, school in the afternoon, and extracurricular activities in the evening. There had been no change in his life. He was still the future CEO of Code: Connection and still held the same dream of being a performer in his heart. The only new development was the newest issue of Trends and Style Magazine.

When Kihyun entered the large foyer of his home, one of the Yoo family's youngest maids, Minsoo, held the new issue of the fashion magazine within her hands. She giggled with one of her fellow co-workers, flipping through the pages on their break. He frowned at the sight of the new face on the cover and winced. Hyungwon wasn't on the cover as expected.

"It is so sad that Hyungwon isn't on the cover," Minsoo said, whispering to her friend. "He was so handsome. I wonder what happened."

Kihyun frowned at the comment. He hadn't seen Hyungwon around the company in a while. His friend answered all his text messages with 'I'm fine'. But from the simplicity of each reply, Kihyun didn't believe him. Hyungwon insisted they couldn't come to his place even when he asked. He mostly saw the former model at lunch. And when he did see his friend, he rarely said anything to him. It was concerning.

"Oh! Mr. Yoo."

Kihyun realized he had been staring at the girls. " Hello. I have so much on my mind. I apologize to both of you if it seemed I was rudely staring."

"That is fine. I understand that," she said, fixing her posture by standing away from the wall. "Oh! Before I forget. I have already folded your laundry and set it in your bedroom."

"Minsoo, I thought we talked about this," he said. "I like folding my clothes. I do my best thinking with chores."

She nodded. "Right. I remember you saying you wanted to fold your own clothes. I will do my best to remember in the future."

Kihyun gave her a nod and smiled at his other employee, Dahee, and headed for the living room. Before he could take a seat, his phone vibrated within his pocket. He retrieved the device from his pocket and glanced at his screen. His eyes widened. On his screen, he received a single word text from Minhyuk  that said 'EMERGENCY' . He turned away from the couch and made his way to the door, nerves growing within him. He bid farewell to the girls and headed out into the day time.

~  
Kihyun's limo pulled up in front of a tiny restaurant. He stared at the red block letters Chicken N Chicken as he exited the vehicle. He wasn't surprised by Minhyuk's request to meet at the small restaurant. Chicken N Chicken had become a loved hang out spot for them. He could careless about what the tabloids thought about him. He licked his lips, worry settling in his heart. He wonder what the emergency text was about.

Once inside, he greeted the elderly couple who ran the small restaurant. They were a kind old couple that treated their customers like family. And he knew that was the reason he loved frequenting their establishment so much. He turned his attention away from the owners and toward the last booth on his right.

A small smile formed on his lips as he moved toward his group of friends, greeting them with enthusiastic hand waving. He took a seat in the small booth, glancing at the small frown on Hyungwon's lips. Before he could comment on his friend's sadness, Minhyuk stood up.

Minhyuk stood, a serious expression on his face. "I've called you all here today for an emergency band meeting."

"Band meeting?" Kihyun asked.

He noticed the others whispering. He guessed he wasn't the only one shocked about the band meeting comment. He narrowed his eyes, arms crossed. He couldn't believe his ears. His good friend called him down for a band meeting. They didn't even have a band.

Minhyuk nodded. "Yes, band meeting. I promised Hyungwon a spontaneous new year. We are going to have the best year and that all starts with us forming a band."

Kihyun shook his head. "Minhyuk, you can't text Emergency like that. I thought—well I don't know what I thought, but please don't do that again. I am sure I am not the only one who was worried."

"I was worried," Hyunwoo said. "I thought you were hurt."

Minhyuk frowned, eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry. I was just super excited about it."

Kihyun rolled his eyes, turning his attention to Hyungwon seated next to him. His friend seemed lifeless. He analyzed the slouched shoulders and the frown on his lips. If there was anything they needed to worry about, then it would be Hyungwon. He needed to know what was wrong.

"Is everything okay, Hyungwon? We haven't heard anything since you quit."

"Hyungwon hasn't been having the greatest experience after he quit," Minhyuk said.

Kihyun glanced at Minhyuk and then back to Hyungwon. "Is that true? Why didn't you let me know?"

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders, folding his hands within his lap. "My parents weren't happy with my decision. I—I made my mother cry. I told everyone else a little bit about it before you got here, Kihyun."

"That isn't all, is it?" Hyunwoo asked from across the table.

Kihyun glanced at their friend, confused.

"No, that isn't it. My parents aren't talking to me," Hyungwon said.

"What?" Changkyun asked. "That is ridiculous. What you did happened two weeks ago. They haven't been talking to you for that long?

Kihyun sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He knew his worries at lunch two weeks ago were correct. Hyungwon's modeling career was very important to the Chae family. In the Yoo family, his parents rarely believed in the silent treatment. Instead they were a firm believer of criticism and communication. Whether or not they listened to him during their family discussions was still an issue, but the silent treatment was rarely used at his home. He gave Hyungwon's shoulder a squeeze, hoping the gesture would give his friend comfort.

"I'm sorry Hyungwon," he said. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Hyungwon gave him a small smile as a response.

"I know my idea may seem silly. And you all must think I don't understand what you all are going through," Minhyuk said, still standing. "You must think I'm not listening, but I am. Kihyun, you and Hyungwon have been pressured for so long. Neither of you have ever been able to do something you enjoy. I want you to enjoy life. So, we all need to take a chance. What better time than now?"

Silence spread throughout the table. Kihyun's heart warmed at Minhyuk's words. He knew strangers possibly thought Minhyuk seemed loud and overbearing, but that wasn't the case. Minhyuk cared for his friends so much that he did everything he could in his power to make them happy. He understood why the band thing was so important to him.

Despite this knowledge, he couldn't form a band with his friends. Hyungwon had been brave by quitting modeling, but he didn't know if he was ready to take a leap just yet.

" Let's not Min. Let's not form a band," Kihyun said.

Minhyuk's shoulders fell. "But why not?"

"Because we respect and love our parents. They do what they do because they love us," Hyungwon said. "Maybe we don't get their plans for us right now, but I think we will in the future. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have walked out of the shoot like that. Even if I hated modeling I shouldn't have walked out."

"Your parents are in shock. They'll come to terms with your decision and it'll be fine. I promise you," Kihyun said.

Hyungwon chewed at his bottom lips, brows furrowed. "I never wanted to make them upset. I just wanted to enjoy what I like in peace, but—"

"And you can," Minhyuk said. "Come on everyone. Please, we got to do this. Ki you said it yourself, you know you can perform like those idols even better. We all know we can perform too. We just need to take a chance. Take a chance with me everyone."

"What if we fail?" Kihyun asked. "I think I should just keep my eyes focused on preparing myself to be CEO. At least, I have a future that is certain."

"But you don't even like the idea of being CEO," Minhyuk said, frustration building within his voice. "You don't like any of the business classes. You only take them out of respect for your parents. And I just think—"

"Minhyuk," Kihyun frowned. "I can't."

Minhyuk shook his head, taking a seat and pushing his plate away. Kihyun sighed, trying to ignore the disappointment on his friend's face. He appreciated Minhyuk's enthusiasm. His friend had always been a go getter. He did his best to not let the fear of the unknown cripple him. To Minhyuk the unknown was a new adventure he hadn't tried yet and he was so optimistic. He wondered if that what it looked like to not be constrained by boundaries.

Minhyuk stayed involved with the company, not because his parents insisted, but because he wanted to be there. He liked the company and thought it was intriguing. Kihyun didn't hate the company really, he hated that he couldn't even pretend to be interested in the CEO position. He wished his father would find someone else.

"Okay," Minhyuk said. "I understand. I'm sorry for pushing you."

"Min, really its fine," Kihyun said. " I just can't."

Minhyuk nodded.

Kihyun frowned, noticing the looks from the others. He didn't say anything further. He focused on eating his meal and then exited the restaurant when it was time. He returned home and sat down before his numerous text books. There was a time he dreamed with all his heart, but that time was in his youth when the pressures of his future didn't weigh him down yet. Sadly, he couldn't stop thinking about the stage. He sighed. His future was already set in stone. There was no reason to take a risk by making a band.

~~

Later that night, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He got up on his sock clad feet and headed toward the front door, curious about who could be knocking. His mother and father were out discussing some business-related topics over dinner. When he was younger, he thought their outings were dates. Back then he thought his parents' relationship was a typical marriage, but he was wrong. He learned what an arranged marriage meant later. He knew better now.

He opened the door, eyes wide. "Hyungwon?"

"Sorry, I know it is late," he said, entering. "I'm just upset. The media is spreading so many false stories right now about the end of my modeling career. I said I would clear it up, but my parents said I may make it worse. Seeing them stare at the news tonight—I—I couldn't bear it, so I said I was coming here."

Kihyun crossed his arms, a disgusted expression on his face. "The media will always say what they want. Let me tell you something. My dad got upset with me because a tabloid uploaded a picture online of us eating at Chicken N Chicken. He begged me not to be seen in that hole in the wall restaurant again. He doesn't get why we go there. Hyungwon, the media will always be there to cause trouble. But I know you'll be just fine."

"Either way, I should have thought about my decision more," Hyungwon said. "I should have thought about how it would look to the world if I left my career like that. My mother left modeling to raise me. I realize now she may have wanted to share her passion for modeling with me and wanted me to love it as much as she did and I—"

"Don't beat yourself up, Hyungwon. Even if she wanted to share her love for modeling with you. She shouldn't have forced it upon you for so long. Neither should your dad. In fact, they should have given you a chance to make your own decision."

Kihyun paused for a second. He knew he was in the same situation as Hyungwon. His parents wanted something for him that he didn't particularly envision for his future. Although, he insisted his friend's decision to leave modeling was a good one, he knew he could never see himself doing the same thing. He sighed.

"I know leaving modeling was the right decision for me, but the media is being so awful," Hyungwon said, sitting on Kihyun's bed. "I just—It is fine if they want to attack me. But they are attacking my family, my mom. They are saying my mom was destined to fail sooner or later in her career. And they said it was for the best that I get out of the business while I still had some respect from the modeling community. Something about failure runs in the family. Why are they attacking us so hard?"

Kihyun glanced at him, frowning. "It'll stop. I know its hard for you and your parents. But the media gets tired after a while."

Hyungwon frowned, resting his chin on his knees. "The media suggested that the agency where I worked should be  investigated. They think something is wrong, but nothing is wrong. For the most part everyone was nice to me. I was just so tired Ki. I was so tired of the early mornings and keeping up with their demands. But now I wonder if I should have left. I mean I didn't hate modeling in the beginning. My interests changed early on."

"Hey, don't think that. I know I was a little worried when you left suddenly, but I think it was good for you. It was meant to be."

"But Ki," Hyungwon said. "I just don't want my mother to cry. I know I should be happy I can breathe, but the media is so terrible. They are trying to taint her memories with these horrible comments. And—I hate it. She loved modeling Ki. She loved it so much."

Moisture collected in Hyungwon's eyes. Kihyun frowned, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. It was unfortunate that a good decision led to such terrible consequences. He always wished nothing but happiness for his friends. And to see Hyungwon upset broke his heart.

"I know she loves you," Kihyun reminded. "She left her career to be around for you. I know it is hard right now, but just know you aren't alone. Believe me this story will be old news in a couple of days. In the meantime, I think you should try to talk to your parents. You feel bad and they feel bad. Maybe you'll both come to an understanding."

Hyungwon shook his head. "Ki, we can't just talk to our parents. They don't really listen and mine aren't talking to me right now."

Kihyun shook his head. "Give it a try."

Hyungwon nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Hey, Ki."

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should give the band a try."

"What?"

"I know you are against it, but I don't know. I really want to take a chance. I want to let loose."

"What? Really?" Kihyun asked.

Hyungwon nodded. "I keep thinking about what Minhyuk said. And I want to have a great year and I really think this band thing will be fun."

Kihyun laughed.

"Your voice is beautiful and belongs on a stage," Hyungwon said. "I mean it, Ki. When you sing, I feel so much better no matter how bad my day may be. Your voice heals. I truly believe it."

Pressure built behind Kihyun's eyes as he shook his head.

Hyungwon smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward, making eye contact with him. "Ki, the world should hear you. Don't you think?"

"I don't know. I'm too worried about the future."

Hyungwon's face fell, lips turning down at the comment. "Yeah, I understand. But I don't think we will fail. I believe in us. Plus, I think we would look cool as rockers, don't you think?"

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He enjoyed his moments with his friends. They always knew how to put him in a good mood. Not to say he was in a bad mood in the first place, but he appreciated their presence in his life. Things were rocky for him from time to time, but the friendship he shared with the other guys ensured he was never truly alone.

"The kitchen staff has left for the day," Kihyun said. "Want to cook a late-night snack?"

Hyungwon nodded, getting up from Kihyun's bed. They traveled down the steps and into the kitchen. Kihyun turned on the lights and gathered the materials needed for their late-night cooking adventure. Hyungwon raised the volume on his phone, dancing from side to side. As rock music flowed from his friend's cellphone and filled the kitchen, Kihyun smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much i loved writing it! I want to thank everyone for reading, leaving comments, and leaving kudos! You all are amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun didn't mean to get carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been so long since the last chapter. I'm super excited to continue with this story. Enjoy.

 

Kihyun sat in the conference room of Code: Connection Inc., trying his best to stay awake. Once every few weeks, company meetings took place early in the morning. They gathered around the conference table to discuss the progress of the company for the month, voting, and any other pressing issues. A sigh left his lips. He wished he could be at home in bed.

"Onto another topic of discussion," his father said. "I want Kihyun and his friends to stop visiting that greasy hole in the wall place they call a restaurant. We should try our absolute best to avoid bad publicity. Unfortunately, we couldn't avoid Hyungwon's modeling fiasco. Yes, we were very unfortunate, but I will make sure to stop any further scandal from tainting the company's name. Greasy chicken will not be the cause of the company's downfall."

Kihyun's eyes widened. "First of all, father, do not speak as if my friends and I are not in the room, please. Second, I highly doubt chicken will be the reason the company fails."

His father narrowed his eyes. "Do not dishonor the Yoo name because you can't control yourself. I want people to know us for our reliable and advanced cellphone technology not chicken."

Kihyun opened his mouth to interject but closed it when he spotted his mother shaking her head. He bit the inside of his cheek. Of course, his mother would side with him. He never understood it. Most of the time his mother and father argued about the smallest things, but when it came to their reputation they were united.

"The big launch of our new phone will be happening soon. We'll need to make sure the only thing on the minds of the citizens is our new CC. As usual, Kihyun you'll receive the phone earlier than the rest of the public," his father said.

Kihyun nodded. He made a few trips to the production team throughout the manufacturing process. A lot of money and research had gone into the creation of the new cellular device, so he was excited for the release. He may not enjoy his time in the company all the time, but he did enjoy the process of creating a new phone for the public.

"Now, you all are dismissed," his father announced.

The partners and board members exited the conference room. His friends left the room next, ready to head to their own departments. Before he could leave, his father called out his name. He closed his eyes, back facing his father. He wanted to avoid the oncoming conversation, but then he decided to not delay the inevitable.

"Where were you during this meeting Kihyun?" his father asked. "You can't be getting unnecessarily absentminded. All the information you find disinteresting is very important for this company and your future here. Once you are ready to transition into CEO, I will keep my position as chairman for a while. But that doesn't mean you won't make any of your own decisions. You will have to make a lot of important decisions and I want you to be prepared for that day."

Kihyun agreed with the preparation. He wanted to be ready even if he didn't want the position. Despite how much he disagreed with his father, he knew the older man brought nothing but success to the company by making the right decisions. His father was not only CEO, but chairman of the company. His father took on several responsibilities at the company and proceeded to excel at them.

"And most importantly, do not taint your reputation. We can't take another hit like we did with Hyungwon's recklessness," his father said.

"Hyungwon's career did nothing to harm us father, so I would appreciate it if you stopped bringing it up so often. It isn't a topic you should be throwing around like you do."

"Your friend put us under a microscope. Investors are questioning how we run things because one of the heirs of the company couldn't handle responsibility."

Kihyun shook his head. He should be concerned with what investors' thought, but all he could worry about was Hyungwon. He didn't have to look at his friend to know the comment his father made upset him. There was no reason for his father to continue talking about Hyungwon's personal business. Nothing Hyungwon did destroyed their company.

"Do we even need those investors?" Kihyun asked.

"I am disappointed. This proves to me that you aren't listening or understanding anything in your courses. Alas, a few extra tutoring sessions should fix that. And to answer your question, for me investors also mean credibility. If your investors start pulling away from your company, the average consumer will wonder. Which is why I will not congratulate Hyungwon on walking away from his career."

"I'm not even asking you to congratulate him. I just want you to stop talking about it. The media has been attacking him and his family enough," Kihyun said, voice tight. "Hyungwon was tired. He needed to break away from the modeling world. And I support him in his decision."

"I can't say I respected Hyungwon's career, but he did bring in some good publicity anytime he landed a new cover. When he walked away from his career, the company was harmed. Let us not ruin our reputation anymore by gallivanting across the city to eat greasy chicken. Remember reputation and money are connected.  Ruin one the other is soon to follow."

Kihyun scoffed, arms crossed. "So, you are saying I can't eat chicken wherever I like anymore. That is ridiculous."

His father, raised a hand, silencing him. "Do not argue with me on this. Just know I don't want to see you there again. The Yoo name is not a joke. I will not let the tabloids ruin us. If you excuse me I must leave now. Focus well in your classes today."

Kihyun clenched his fists at his sides. "Of course, father."

His father gave him a firm nod and then exited, leaving Kihyun alone. He sighed. Everyday he was reminded of how differently his father thought. His cellphone vibrated within his pocket, distracting him from his anger. On his way out the door, he responded to a few texts. He couldn't wait to get to school and away from the company.

~~

Kihyun admired the orange pink hue of the sky outside his friends' apartment window. He looked below at the people rushing to their next destination, a sense of tranquility surrounding him. In the background, Minhyuk and Hyungwon laughed as they picked out a song from a long list of choices. He smiled. He always had fun singing alongside his friends.

"Hey," Minhyuk said, standing next to him by the large window. "We picked a song. Come sing with us."

Kihyun nodded, taking a hold of the wireless microphone. He moved toward the television screen, eager to get started. The highlighted lyrics appeared on the screen and he began to sing. On either side of him, Minhyuk and Hyungwon held their own microphones, singing along. A large smile spread across his lips when Hyungwon sang the next verse.

The rock song on screen was slightly familiar to him, but he was still able to carry on without too much mistakes. After Hyungwon's verse, his friend began to mime playing a guitar, fingers running across imaginary strings. Kihyun nearly snorted when Hyungwon closed his eyes, playing the fake guitar passionately.

"Hey, Jooheon what about a drum solo?" Minhyuk asked, voice bright and energetic. "Come on!"

Jooheon shook his head. "I don't have my drum set here."

"We know you don't. Hyungwon is playing air guitar. Just pretend. We are just doing some karaoke," Minhyuk said.

Kihyun chuckled, amused by all the fake instruments being played. After watching a comeback for another new rookie group, Kihyun wanted to get on his feet and perform himself. Minhyuk suggested karaoke and he agreed. He enjoyed singing, hands holding the microphone as he belted out a tune. It was the best kind of stress reliever.

He glanced at the door, frowning. He couldn't wait for Hyunwoo and Hoseok to get back from work. The new release of the CC was fast approaching, and they wanted to make finishing touches on the big launch that was schedule to happen. Soon they would back, and he knew they would be happy to join the festivities.

The front door opened as Hyunwoo and Hoseok entered, chatting amongst themselves. As soon as they spotted them in front of the television screen, Hoseok rushed over. Hoseok grabbed the fourth microphone from the coffee table and joined in. Changkyun got up from the couch and started to sway his hips, making up an odd solo dance on the spot.

"What about it Hyunwoo, hyung?" Kihyun asked, eyes twinkling. "Care to grace us with a guitar solo?"

Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I know it seems ridiculous without the actual instruments, but it'll be fun."

Hyunwoo placed his fingers in position over invisible strings, eyes closed and ready to move along to the beat.

Minhyuk shrieked, waving his arms in the air. "Whoa, Hyunwoo hyung, is so cool on guitar!"

Kihyun chuckled at the flush on Hyunwoo's cheeks as he moved in sync with the music. It had been a while since they'd played around with the karaoke machine and he was happy with the result. Hyunwoo stopped playing the 'air guitar' and offered to get his real one. Hyunwoo brought out his amp, excitement in his eyes as he set it on the living room floor. He disappeared into the room again.

"Wow," Minhyuk said. "Hyunwoo is really excited."

Seconds later, Hyunwoo returned guitar strap across his chest and a shining black electric guitar in hand.

"May I request a song?" Minhyuk asked. " A song I've been wanting to hear a full version of, something Ki has been singing often."

"How about it, rocker man?" Hoseok said, glancing at him.

Kihyun nodded, brows furrowed in determination. "Alright, Hyunwoo? You know the song, right?"

Hyunwoo nodded, lips curling up at the sides. "You only sing it all the time. Anyway, you ready to sing a full version of Youngblood for us?"

Hoseok shouted 'wait' and then rushed to his room. The sound of items falling to the ground filled the room. Their older friend returned later and began to set up his keyboard in the living room. He smiled, winking at them. Jooheon pouted, arms crossed. Kihyun noticed the look on his friend's face and snickered.

"If I had known we were going to do something cool like this, I would have brought my drums," Jooheon said

Kihyun turned off the karaoke and then the television screen. Hyunwoo plugged in his guitar and Hoseok brought out a standing microphone. Kihyun turned to face his friends, fingers wrapped around the microphone. He looked at Hyunwoo. His friend nodded, signaling him to start. He hummed a few notes of the song beforehand, eyes closed and body swaying. Hyunwoo ran his fingers across the strings of the guitar as Kihyun began. The first few notes of the verse flowed from his mouth, soft and effortless. Soon Hoseok added a few chords on his keyboard, a bright smile on his lips as he fingers pressed the keys.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the smiling faces of his friends sitting on the couch. He gave them a grin in return and then continued singing. His lips sang the words with ease as he gripped the microphone tighter, voice growing powerful as he ascended into the chorus. On the next verse, Hyunwoo stopped playing, tapping his wrist against the guitar and Hoseok transitioned into another set of piano chords. Kihyun removed the microphone from the stand and started to jump in place a little. His friends got up from the couch and began moving to the music, singing along. The energy flowing from the live instruments fueled his excitement and he began introducing some fun adlibs.

The guitar and piano stopped just as Kihyun ended the song with an abrupt final note. Kihyun gazed at his friends, his chest heaving up and down as he placed the microphone back on the stand. Large smiles rested on his friends' faces. He tilted his head in confusion. His friends looked like they were hearing him for the first time.

"Wow," Jooheon said.

Changkyun nodded, arms crossed leaning back into the couch. "Wow, indeed."

Kihyun waved away their compliments, shaking his head. "Don't be so surprised. You heard me sing at the gala years ago."

"Yeah, and then you practically never sang again," Minhyuk said.

"Not true. I sing here and there," Kihyun said.

"Yes, here and there," Hyungwon said, shaking his head. "But what you did just now is amazing."

Kihyun stood tall,  voice dripping with confidence. "Well, I know I'm good."

"Yes, you are very good," Minhyuk said.

Kihyun rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by the large smiles on his friends' faces. Ever since his father's words at the gala, he hadn't been as consistent with singing. He kept his singing safe within the walls of his room most of the time. Sometimes he sang under his breath when his favorite song came on, but nothing extravagant like a full performance. He had never done something like this before.

Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo and Hoseok. "I'm speechless. You both are even more talented than before. You must practice all the time."

Hyunwoo looked to Hoseok for a second before looking back at him. "When we come back from the company, occasionally we play. Hoseok may have asked me to play guitar in one of his music compositions while he played piano, not on every song but just a few."

Kihyun nodded. Memories of Hyunwoo playing different songs on his electric guitar came to mind. Years ago, he visited Hyunwoo at his family home often and watched him play. Kihyun had been so blown away by how fast his older friend's fingers flew across the strings. At the age of fourteen , he had been so inspired he asked his parents for his own guitar, but sadly he was denied. By the time he reached the age of sixteen, he bought his own guitar with birthday money he acquired. Due to his parents, he hadn't picked up the guitar since age seventeen. It had been years.

Jooheon stood up from the couch, eyes bright. "We should do this again. This was so much fun. Can you imagine what my drum would sound like? Next time I'll bring my drums and then—I mean never mind."

The excitement from before still flowed like a rapid river through his veins, but when he looked at Jooheon he started to frown. He didn't know why Jooheon bringing his drums would be a problem. Two Guitars, two keyboards, and drums would be great for all the  rock songs they could sing. There was a never-ending list of songs in his head that they could try. His enthusiasm increased as he thought about it more. He was so ready.

"What? What do you mean never mind? Your drums would add so much to our songs, Jooheon," Kihyun said, excitement leaking from his voice. "Why can't you bring your drums? I think—"

"Ki," Hyungwon said, interrupting. "You said no band, remember? If Jooheon brings his drums and we play like this regularly, wouldn't be become kind of like a band?"

Kihyun's shoulders slouched, the excitement  leaking from him. "Oh, right. Right—I—you are right. We don't have time for all this. We must focus on the future of Code: Connection. We are heirs and that is expected of us. Sorry, I forgot what I said. Thanks for reminding me. Really."

Jooheon grumbled 'I want to have a jam session again' under his breath as he sat on the couch. He crossed his arms, a pout on his lips. Kihyun avoided the looks from his friends and began to disconnect the microphone. He removed the microphone from the stand and began to wrap the cord, once and then three times. Hyunwoo arose taking the stand, eyes on him. Kihyun waved away his older friend's concern.

There was no reason to be upset. Kihyun should have known better. He got carried away by the music. An image of them preforming like a full band popped into his head, but he shoved the thought aside. Kihyun didn't have time to play around in a band. There was homework to do, projects, after school activities, and responsibilities at the company. Nowhere in his schedule did he have time for 'jam sessions'.

Hyungwon was right to remind him how impossible forming a band would be. He was grateful. If he had gotten carried away any further, things would have ended badly. Hyunwoo picked up the amp, walking past him. Kihyun's frown deepened. He really had some talented friends. Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his friends. It was time to take the musical experience he just had and bury it deep within his mind with the rest of his most cherished musical memories.

"Let's watch some television. What new show is out now?" Kihyun asked, changing the subject. "I'm ready to watch something different. Maybe Humor? Or a drama?"

"Crime drama!" Minhyuk shouted, grabbing the remote.

Kihyun laughed, happy to see the excitement on Minhyuk's face. He took a seat near Jooheon on the couch. A distraction would be good. Hyunwoo and Hoseok picked up their instruments and headed toward their rooms. He turned his eyes away, ignoring the pain in his heart. There was no reason to be upset. They had no time for a band.

"Hey, Ki, I'm sorry," Hyungwon said, seated next to him on the couch. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I don't know what I was talking about. I don't even know why I said that. I want us to form a band and—"

"No, Hyungwon," he said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "No, I have to thank you. You reminded me, and I needed that. I'm fine really. You were right."

Hyungwon opened his mouth but closed it. His friend turned back to the television screen. After a few episodes of the drama, they all said their goodbyes. Kihyun headed down the elevator with his friends and then walked toward his limo. He reclined his back against the soft cushion of his family vehicle. Outside the familiar night life of Gangnam passed by.

Kihyun walked through the back door, entering the large kitchen. Several feet away he spotted his parents at the kitchen table, drinking tea. He moved closer to them and greeted them warmly. After discussing his day at school, he was ready to head to bed. He kissed his mother on the cheek, smiled at his father, and then trekked up the steps. His mind wandered to the moment he held the microphone in his hand. He smiled. It was too bad his dreams were out of reach.

He slipped beneath the sheets and then checked his phone for any new messages. A yawn escaped his lips as he set his phone on the night stand. After setting his alarm, he fell asleep, dreams filled with the loud cheers of an audience and the electrifying sound of rock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the support. This story is super fun to write. I am curious to see what you all think. Thanks again for the support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's life gets a little more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another update! Enjoy!

Bright sun rays filtered through Kihyun's blinds Friday morning. He winced, rolling onto his left side. He wasn't ready to get up just yet. His eyes drifted closed as he pulled the soft comforter up to his neck. A few more extra minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

A loud repetitive beeping sound filled the room. Kihyun's eyes shot open. It was time for him to start another day. For a second, he stared up at the ceiling. If only he could skip the company and school for a day. But he couldn't. The sound of the offending alarm increased in volume. He sighed. There was no time to waste. He threw his legs over the side of the bed.

As he walked toward his bathroom, he turned up the volume. Centuries by Fall Out Boy floated from the speakers. He brushed his teeth, minty suds forming. Energy flowed through his veins as he continued his morning routine.

He smiled, remembering the dream he had last night. Images of his friends singing onstage with him came to mind. In the dream they were on tour. He chuckled. The idea of going on tour was laughable, but the performance in his dream was amazing. A tiny frown formed on his lips. It was all just a dream.

After he was done getting ready, he walked down the steps. He overheard his parents discussing the volume of his music. He rolled his eyes. Part of him wanted to walk past the kitchen, and the other half wanted to greet them. In the end he decided to enter the kitchen.

The delicious scent of breakfast drifted toward him, reminding him of his hunger. He spotted some of his favorite foods as he walked past kitchen help. His eyes wandered toward the kitchen table. His parents sat, fingers tapping away at their cellphones. Kihyun prepared himself for another useless argument. Petty fights were a normal occurrence in their household.

His father lifted his eyes from his phone when he approached. "Kihyun, what was the meaning of the noise this morning?"

"I apologize, father," he said, hoping he sounded sincere. "I'll do my best to keep my volume down."

"And what was that you were listening to?" his mother asked, brows raised.

"Music, Mother."

"Music, so that is what that sound was," his mother said. "Hojin, apparently, Kihyun, our son was listening to music."

His father shook his head. "It seems to be the case."

"Anyway, I came by to greet you both, instead of sneaking by you like I try to do most mornings," he said. "Good Morning Mother and father."

His mother smiled, eyes soft. "Good morning, my dear."

The warmth in his mother's eyes brought a smile to his face. Although his mother could be unreasonable, she also cared for him. He had to remember that his parents loved him despite their strong beliefs and expectations. He gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek. It was time to head to the company.

"Well, I have to go," Kihyun said. "I will see you both at the company later."

"Have a seat."

Kihyun frowned, eyes on his father. "Is everything alright father?"

His father didn't respond to him. Kihyun took the silence as an order and decided to take a seat. He played with his fingers under table, worried. His family rarely had time for breakfast together in the morning. Their morning routine consisted of him going to the company early and his parents joining him later. An early start meant he didn't have to stay too long at the company.

His father looked at him, brows furrowed. "The employees at the company have been talking."

Kihyun frowned.

"Most of the employees think a CEO position shouldn't be handed down to family. I don't like hearing such things at my company as Chairman and CEO," he said. " They are calling us a monarchy."

Kihyun understood the employees. Most companies didn't hand over high ranking positions like CEO to their family. He was surprised that the people on the board agreed with his father's plan to make Kihyun the next CEO. Then again, most of the people on the board were his father's close friends and business partners. Only a few board members disagreed with his father's plan.

"Skeptical employees are bad for business," his father said. "Therefore, I want you to take on more responsibilities and remind them they are wrong about you. On any normal occasion, I would say we have nothing to prove to them. But for the sake of the future we have to be aware of what we see and hear."

Kihyun tilted his head to the side, confused. His father laced his fingers together placing them on the table. Kitchen staff prepared their meals and then set them upon the table. He was curious. It was obvious his father had something planned.

"I have decided to give you a managerial position at the company. No more coffee runs. From tomorrow on you will be head of all the interns in the company," his father said.

Kihyun nearly chocked on his own saliva. "All of them? Father, that—there are so many in our company? At least every department has like four or five interns."

"Ten."

"Ten interns?" Kihyun asked, nearly fainting. "You want me to manage all the interns?"

Kitchen staff brought glasses of juice and unfolded napkins. A few of the staff stared at him as they set dishes in front of him. Kihyun wondered if they agreed with his fathers' newest idea. He pinched the bridge of his notes. There was no time to be a manager. His schedule consisted of so many activities he could barely breath.

"I don't think that is wise," Kihyun said. "I spend at most three or four hours at the company. There is already someone in that position anyway."

"Yes, there is someone in that position and they are on their way out," his father stated, after taking a sip of juice. "You'll shadow her in the meantime. That will be all."

Kihyun wanted to disagree but kept quiet. He was going to manage all the interns in the company and he was still an undergraduate. He got up from his seat, assuming he was dismissed. Delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. He glanced at his mother's warm brown eyes.

"Let's go in together," his mother said, her eyes searching his own.

Kihyun nodded, voice sincere. "Okay. Let's go in together."

His father didn't respond, but something told him his father wanted the same thing.

~~  
Kihyun glanced out the window, eyes following the pedestrians walking across a crowded sidewalk. Car horns honked, and people shouted. Gangnam always reminded him he wasn't the only one with a hectic schedule. He reclined in the cushion of the limo, a groan leaving his lips. Warm fingers touched his forehead.

"Do you have a headache?" his mother asked, concern in her voice.

"No, mother. I'm fine. Thanks."

"Good. Let's not give the employees any reason to gossip."

Kihyun shook his head, laughing. Gossip was the least of his worries. The limo pulled in front the of the sidewalk, the company towering over them. His father opened the door for his mother. Kihyun smiled. Anytime he witnessed sweet interactions between his parents, he almost believed they had romantic feelings for each other. For a second, he wondered about his own future. Maybe he would wind up in a loveless marriage too.

"So, I start my position tomorrow then?" he asked, entering the elevator.

"Yes, Kihyun, be prepared to arrive bright and early tomorrow to start shadowing."

He nodded. "I won't disappoint you then."

His father glanced at him, his lips quirking up a little before falling flat again. "See to it that you don't. Remember Kihyun people are watching. And I don't only mean outside of our company."

He nodded. Kihyun was aware of the eyes on their family and the company. The media would love nothing more than to catch the Yoos in a scandal. Already the media enjoyed his trips to Chicken N Chicken. The tabloids had great fun capturing unflattering moments from the lives of him and his friends.

The elevator doors opened, and his family exited. His father stopped at the desk, asking Soobin for messages. She handed him a memo pad of notes. He gave her a firm nod as a reply and headed back into the elevator. Kihyun turned away from the elevator doors and toward his mother.

His mother combed through his hair, eyes twinkling. "Well, time to get to work, Kihyun. I must go find Mr. Chae. That man. I have no idea why I am stuck working with such a vain man. Do you know he checks his appearance every few seconds?"

Kihyun eyed his mother. "What are you talking about, mother? Hyungwon's father doesn't do that."

"Oh, how would you know?" she asked, amusement in her voice. "I promise you Kihyun he brought out a mirror during one of our meetings and looked at his face."

Kihyun laughed.

His mother looked at him. "I haven't heard a laugh from you in so long. Truly it is a treat. I know things are stressful right now but remember our end goal. The future is bright, but only for those who work hard and sacrifice. Understand that please and you will go so far in life."

Kihyun nodded.

"How much did you sacrifice?"

His mother paused and then spoke. "A lot, but I have seen results. I regret nothing."

"Even an arranged marriage?" he asked. "You don't regret that?"

"I feel arranged marriages are necessary in certain situations. I can say the same for mine," she said. "And to be honest I regret nothing, because of you my dear. How else would I have my lovely son by my side?"

"I understand."

"And I know, you'll make us proud," she said. "I can see your future and I am so pleased. You'll be a fine CEO."

"Right," he said, uncertain. "Yes, I won't disappoint."

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Now, I have to go," she said, walking away.

Kihyun watched her walk away. A sigh left his lips. He pushed aside the elation he felt about his rocker dream for the moment. He had to respect his parents wishes. The twinkle in his mother's eyes mattered more to him then the joy he felt on stage. He could follow the path predetermined for him. He would be fine in the end.

On his way to his first stop of the day, the memory of him singing Youngblood came to mind. The weight of the microphone in his hand felt right. He smiled, greeting a few interns. Despite all the things he had to do, his mind continued to wander back to his dream he had last night. He had the soul of a rocker, but his future was filled with suits and business meetings. He couldn't have both. One would have to go, and sadly he already knew which one.

~~

"So, wait," Jooheon said, eyes on him. "You are going to manage all the interns at the company? Every single one? Including us?"

Kihyun nodded. It was mid-afternoon when they all sat down to have lunch. The chatter around them increased as more students entered the cafeteria. He glanced around, analyzing the varying expressions on his friends' faces. Kihyun expected the shock. None of them imagined they would gain a managerial position at the company before graduation. It was startling.

"Oh great," Changkyun said, amused. "Kihyun, hyung, already thinks he is our leader. This we'll surely go to his head."

Hyungwon snorted, trying to hide is smile behind his hand. Kihyun narrowed his eyes at him. There was nothing funny about Changkyun's comment. He didn't have a big ego at all. And he was a great leader for their small group.

"I thought you all like me as your leader," Kihyun said.

Minhyuk shrugged. "Usually a super-rich leader of a group would let their friends party on their private jet every once in a while."

"Min, your family has their own private jet."

"Okay, yes, but you should still invite us to party on yours."

Kihyun rolled his eyes, ignoring Minhyuk's comment. He poked his food with a single chopstick. All he could think about was his new position at the company. Hyungwon placed a hand on his shoulder, glancing at him. The concern in his friend's eyes warmed his heart. It was great to have friends that cared so much about him.

"I'm not ready for this position," Kihyun said.

"You'll be fine, hyung," Changkyun said. "I think you'll be great with the interns. Some of them actually like you."

"Some?" Kihyun asked, brows raised. "I wasn't aware I had enemies amongst the interns."

Changkyun glanced at Jooheon and then back to him. "I'm not going to lie and say that everyone loves you. But it doesn't matter. When they get to know you, they'll love you. You know? I think from a far you probably seem like a typical heir to a company."

"So, I walk around confidently is that a crime?" Kihyun asked. "I wasn't aware it was such a crime. Either way thank you, Changkyun. I appreciate what you said. Tomorrow I have to shadow Mrs. Cho."

"I like Mrs. Cho," Hyungwon said. "I wasn't aware she was leaving the company. I wonder why she is leaving."

Kihyun pondered on the statement for a while. Mrs. Cho wasn't at the age for retiring so he found it odd that she would leave such a well-paid position. Although, handling interns all week could be tiring. But there had to be benefits. He didn't know quite yet what they were, but he bet they were numerous. At least he hoped they were numerous.

"Don't we have a meeting coming up too?" Minhyuk asked, picking up his water. "I don't know why we are having a meeting, because we just had one. But yeah there is one two days from now."

Kihyun groaned, displeased.

"Well, hopefully the meeting will be productive unlike the last one," Hyungwon said. "I'm tired of your father bringing up me leaving my modeling career, Kihyun. I wish he would drop it."

Kihyun shook his head. "My father won't stop talking about anything that he thinks causes a blemish on our reputation. Though I don't understand why the media cares so much. At least the story has gotten old and the vultures have moved on to another thing. I can't remember what it was though."

"I know. Park Lin and Park Kwang threw a large party at their mansion. It was so destructive it got on the news. Their parents were so embarrassed."

"You are really in the know, Min. You follow the social scene so well," Kihyun said. "I'm surprised you aren't attending as many after parties like you used to."

Minhyuk waved his hand, brushing the comment aside. "After parties are so tiring, Kihyun. I had fun talking with all the people, but you know celebrities. A good portion of celebrities are one hundred percent fake and I just can't associate myself with that all the time. I mean they give you a compliment one minute and the next their insulting you behind your back."

"Sounds like how upper-class society normally works," Hyungwon said. "Don't you remember Lee Soon? He was that one guy that was obsessed with Kihyun for the longest time. Remember, Ki? Back when your father was thinking of buying out that entertainment company?"

Kihyun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He remembered. Two years ago, the Yoos almost participated in the entertainment business. A representative from O entertainment wanted his father to sponsor their rookie survival show. O entertainment had impressive numbers financially, so his father agreed. After the survival show, his father expressed interest in partnering with the company. It had been such a shock to Kihyun. His father could care less about the music industry.

For a few weeks, many meetings with the founder of O entertainment occurred at Code: Connection. Kihyun began to see people from the entertainment company often. During that time, he met Lee Soon, son of the CEO of O entertainment. Every time he thought back to that moment, he shivered. Lee Soon wasn't a pleasant person.

"Don't remind me," Kihyun said. "Lee Soon was a terror."

"He followed you around at the company," Changkyun said. "And then he found out we all go to the same university and he followed you around there. I didn't think too much about it because he seemed like a nice guy at first. Maybe he just didn't have many friends. But he was actually a snake."

Jooheon nodded. "Wasn't he trying to sell your personal information to the media? He was so weird."

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. "Like Hyungwon said, typical upper-class society behavior. You'll only ever have a few friends in our world. The rest are just after your fame, your money, or your position."

"Sad really," Changkyun said. "But I'm glad I met you guys. I don't have to worry about all the fakes. I mean I still encounter them, but at least I'm not alone."

Kihyun reached out, patting Changkyun on the back of his hand. "Of course not, friends for life, remember?"

"So, clingy," Minhyuk said.

Kihyun chuckled. He sounded cheesy, but he couldn't help it. He truly loved his friends. A notification appeared on his new CC reminding him about the morning meeting and his meeting with Mrs. Cho. His morning was packed.

Hyungwon started to collect his garbage as he got up from the table. Kihyun glanced at the time, eyes wide. There were a few minutes left before his next class of the day. He gathered his own garbage and then headed toward the exit. A sigh left his lips as he remembered the events of the morning. He was about to take on more responsibility at the company and he didn't feel ready.

~~

Kihyun relaxed in the passenger's seat of Hyunwoo's cars. The moon hung in the sky as they traveled through Gangnam. His eyes drifted toward his companion, a small smile on his lips. There was so much homework to do, but for the first time in a long time he didn't care. His mind drifted to his first day shadowing Mrs. Cho. Shadowing wasn't an impossible task. The issue he had with the shadowing was the reaction of his peers.

"I thought we agreed, you'd stop thinking so much?" Hyunwoo asked, pulling into a parking spot.

"Sorry, hyung."

"No worries, Kiki."

Kihyun glanced at the small grin on Hyunwoo's face, slightly annoyed. "Not you too. Don't start calling me Kiki. Our friends respect you too much and follow your example. They may actually think I like that nickname."

Hyunwoo release a laugh, warm and carefree. Kihyun looked to his left and grinned. He wished he could hear his friends laugh all the time. A frown fell upon his lips as a memory of a less carefree Hyunwoo came to mind. An image of his friend sitting in front of a gravestone, hopeless and lost, interrupted his happier thoughts. His friend rarely talked about his mother anymore, but Kihyun knew he missed her still. He pushed the thoughts from his head. It wasn't the time to remember sad memories.

"So, the surprise is burgers?" Kihyun asked, looking at the fast food restaurant through the window.

"The best burgers in Seoul," Hyunwoo said, parking the car.

Kihyun opened the door, slipping out of the passenger's seat. He noticed the sign above his head and snorted. 'Best Burgers in Seoul' the sign said. He had to give the place a C for originality. As they walked in, he hoped the quality of the food matched the restaurant name.

They found a booth toward the back, hoping to avoid the curious glances. All he wanted was one night of peace. But sadly, he spoke to soon. Across the restaurant, a teen held his cellphone in the air, camera pointed at him. No one was ever subtle. He made eye contact with the boy and frowned when the boy glared back. Hyunwoo looked at him and then over his shoulder.

"Ah," Hyunwoo said. "Young paparazzi.

"Can't they mind their own business?"

Hyunwoo chuckled and then frowned, eyes on him.

"You okay, Ki?"

"What? Is that why you whisked me away from my home? You are worried about me?" he asked. "I'm fine."

"I don't know, you've been stressed."

"I'm usually stressed, you know this."

Hyunwoo sighed.

"Alright, maybe I'm a little more stressed than usual. This new position shouldn't seem like a big deal, but I feel like I'm get closer to CEO with every step I take. A managerial position? Hyunwoo, I haven't graduated like you and Hoseok yet."

"Maybe not," Hyunwoo said. "But I think you'll do well."

A young waitress appeared at their table, a pad of paper in hand. Her brown eyes widened for a split second before her facial features returned to disinterested. She took their orders with ease and disappeared. He watched her walk away for a few seconds, curious. The waitress's act didn't fool him. He knew she would text all her friends once she was out of sight.

"I don't know hyung," Kihyun said. " When I was shadowing today, one of the interns asked me why I got a new position suddenly. Someone replied, 'Daddy gave it to him' and said I wasn't qualified. I was so appalled, hyung. I didn't think interns cared about me being CEO in the future."

"Interns are made up of high school and college students," Hyunwoo said. "I think when we see others our age achieving more than us, well, we get a little jealous."

Kihyun understood. After every single year end music show, a surge of jealousy rose within him. He wanted to experience the same kind of exhilaration singers had after a performance. The interns must have felt the same about him and his new position at the company. He ran his fingers through his hair, stressing swirling in his stomach.

"Jealousy will make people say some unpleasant things, Kihyun. I wouldn't focus your attention on their comments."

"I see your point. I'll try to not let their comments get under my skin," Kihyun said. "And I'll try to take it easy."

"Good."

A waitress set two plates of juicy burgers and crispy fries in front of them. His friend dug into his burger, eager to eat. Kihyun ate a slower pace, trying to ignore the whispers of the group of girls at the booth behind them. At the other table he heard the girls talking about them being good-looking and rich. Kihyun glanced at his friend. Hyunwoo didn't look bothered by the comments. Then again, Hyunwoo rarely let anything interrupt his eating time.

After Kihyun finished his meal, he looked at the time. His eyes widened. He had to get back home. A groan left his lips as he gathered his trash on the table. He still had so much homework to tackle. After Hyunwoo popped the last fry in his mouth, Kihyun collected the trash and tossed it.

Outside of the restaurant, he thanked his friend for paying. Despite being a rich heir to a successful company, he appreciated the gesture. A night time breeze swept past, rustling the hair upon his head. A shiver spread throughout his body as he walked with his friend to the car. The car roared to life and then pulled out of the parking spot. After several minutes, Hyunwoo dropped him off at the mansion and drove away.

He opened the door, greeting his mother and father as he walked in. His parents opened their mouths to question him, but he politely told them he'd give them answers later. He entered his room and pulled out his desk chair. Kihyun took a seat, silenced his phone, and picked up a pencil. It was time to get to work. No distractions. But the faint image of cheering fans floated within his mind, pulling him away from his studies. Maybe someday the image would become a reality. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to thank everyone once again for reading, leaving kudos, and leaving comments on my story. I truly appreciate all the support! You all are the absolute best!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun makes his modeling debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Everyone here is a new update! Thanks!

The scent of warm pastries and coffee drifted toward Kihyun's nose. He glanced around the table at the familiar faces. Once a month they had meetings for the company. Only the close inner circled attended the meetings. Across from him, Hyunwoo reached for some bread. Kihyun chuckled.

He glanced at his watch. His father valued being punctual, so he expected the older man to arrive within the next five minutes. The door shut behind them. His father walked in, adjusting his cuffs and smoothing down his tie.

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Yoo said. "Thank you for your timeliness."

Everyone responded to the greeting, saying their own good mornings. Kihyun followed their example. His father nodded, pleased with the response. He walked over to a podium where a laptop waited. He stood over the laptop, signing in.

An image of Young Bachelor's Magazine appeared on the screen. Whispers broke out around him. His brows furrowed as he spotted a young man on the cover, grinning. His teeth were pearly white and his suit was super expensive. Kihyun had seen his face around. But the name was escaping him.

"Now, I know you all must be wondering  why I've put a cover of a magazine on the screen."

On his right, Hoseok's curious eyes stayed on the screen. He couldn't blame his friend. He wanted to know what his father was about to say. Young Bachelor's magazine was well known amongst the people, especially young teens.

"Young Bachelor's Magazine reached out to me a couple of days ago. They wanted to do a story on the heirs of Code: Connection. I told them I would consider their offer. I put the matter aside for a few days. Well, I came to my final decision yesterday evening. I wanted to discuss it with you all before I respond."

Kihyun's eyes widened. He must have heard wrong. His father was considering an interview with Young Bachelor's Magazine. He analyzed the cover of the magazine, perplexed. He wasn't shocked about the interview. They accepted interviews occasionally, but only from respected news stations. He would have never imagined his father allowing them to interview for a gossip magazine. Then again, he wasn't sure if it was a gossip magazine. He didn't read it.

"I understand the shock, but I want to bring forth this serious opportunity," his father said. "This magazine isn't what we usually associate ourselves with, but I think it is time to change. It is time we put the future heirs of the company in the light a little more. Now, I'd hate to admit it, but Hyungwon's past modeling career did bring publicity to the company, good publicity up until he walked away from it all. Anyway, this magazine will not only interview the heirs, but there will also be a photoshoot."

Kihyun looked to Hyungwon, searching his friend's face, but there was no change. Hyungwon seemed just as disinterested as he had been when he entered the conference room. The rest of his friends seemed curious. He didn't want to admit it, but he was curious too. Young Bachelor's Magazine wasn't their style as a company.

"Well, this is thrilling," Mr. Chae said. "It only makes sense that they would approach the heirs for a photoshoot. I mean you've seen my son, Hyojin. I'm certain they are aware of his modeling work. He truly touched a lot of hearts with his looks."

Kihyun glanced at Hyungwon's red ears. He tried his best to not laugh at Mr. Chae's comment. He was a little excited himself.  He guessed his father really wanted to branch out.

"Well, I see there is one person in agreement so far."

Mr. Chae nodded.

"Now, like I stated before this interview will also have a photoshoot. They want to call the piece 'Princes of the Technological world'. It is nonsense really, but again it's an opportunity. I want us to continue our upward trajectory as a company. Therefore, I will start to entertain new methods of getting out faces and names out there."

"So, the theme is royalty," Jooheon said.

"Yes. It is a royal themed shoot. There will be crowns and thrones. They want you boys to pose as princes. I insisted they include our cellphones in the shoot, but they said it isn't an ad. Apparently, they want to focus on the heirs themselves."

Kihyun shook his head. Of course, his father would want to turn their photoshoot into one big advertisement. He looked across the table at his mother and spotted a large smile on her face. He chuckled. Weeks ago, his mother wanted him to try modeling. It seemed she would have her wish.

"I must say I am pleased with this development, Hyojin," his mother said. "I know our Kihyun will do well in front of a camera. Whose to say where this may lead? He may find himself on some magazine covers in the future."

"Now don't get ahead of yourself," he said. "This is business."

She nodded, amused. "Of course."

Kihyun chuckled  under his breath. He was amused by his mother's enthusiasm. Then again, he was interested in modeling. He had never done a photoshoot for a magazine that wasn't economic related. Economics magazines had a different target audience and therefore didn't need all the fancy props and sets that modeling required. He was looking forward to the interview and photoshoot.

His father switched topics, discussing other business information. At the end of the meeting, they voted on whether to accept the offer from the magazine. Most of the occupants of the room voted 'yes'. There were only a few in disagreement. Kihyun wasn't surprised. There were a few members of his father's inner circle that didn't want the company entangled with teen pop culture. His father dismissed them after the vote, and everyone exited the room.

Jooheon stopped outside of the conference room door, looking at them. "A photoshoot? Your dad wants us to model now?"

Changkyun placed his finger to his chin, a serious expression on his face. "Its about time someone noticed my handsome features."

"You mean my handsome features," Minhyuk said, posing. "Wow, we are going to look so good."

Kihyun chuckled and then looked to Hyunwoo. "What do you think about the shoot, hyung?"

Hyunwoo shrugged. "It sounds fun. I'm looking forward to it."

Hoseok nudged Hyunwoo in the shoulder, eyes twinkling. "Didn't you model a little in high school? Why are you acting like this is brand new for you?"

"I think it is nice that Mr. Yoo is trying to accept different kinds of publicity. He would have never agreed to photoshoot from a teen magazine in the past. Its promising. I'm surprised everyone seemed to be on board. Only a few were against it," Hyunwoo said.

Kihyun agreed. His father accepting an offer from a magazine without an economics focus was new. He wondered what else his father had planned. For a split second, Kihyun imagined something music related, but he shook his head. There was no way his father would do anything with music unless it was a CC commercial.

"Well, lets all get back to work," Kihyun said, shooing them with his hands. "We'll discuss more about modeling and magazines when the day comes."

"That's boring," Minhyuk said.

Kihyun shook his head. He placed the palms of his hands on his friend's back, pushing him. Minhyuk resisted for a second but then stopped. Kihyun removed his hands from Minhyuk's back as soon as his friend started to walk to his destination. He glanced at his watch, sighing. Mrs. Cho was waiting for him. He fixed his attire and then walked down one of the halls toward Mrs. Cho's office.

~~

Kihyun sat in the makeup chair, eyes focused on his reflection in the mirror. He analyzed his soft pink colored lips and the light dusting of light pink shadow on his lids. He tilted his head to the side, unfamiliar with the sight in front of him. Leslie, the makeup artist stepped back. She held a makeup brush in her right hand, while she placed her other hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to move."

Leslie smiled.

"I personally don't think you need any makeup. But it is kind of expected for a photoshoot. I'm simply enhancing what is already there."

"Please don't tell him that. You'll make his head grow larger."

Kihyun glanced over his shoulder at Hyungwon. His friend stood behind him dressed like a prince, a smirk on his lips. He analyzed his friend's attire and then returned his attention to the mirror. He knew his friend was handsome, but he would rarely say it out loud. If Hyungwon heard the compliment, he knew he would annoy him non-stop about it. 

"Do you feel threatened Chae?" Kihyun asked. "Now that you no longer grace the catwalk there is a chance I may take your place. Does that worry you?"

Hyungwon shook his head. "No, I'm not worried. If you want to start modeling, I'll cheer you on. All the support from you all truly helped me when things got rough."

Kihyun watched Hyungwon's reflection in the mirror, frowning. Hyungwon gave him a warm smile when he turned to look at him. His frown deepened. He wondered if his friend was still worried about leaving his modeling career.

"Kihyun."

Kihyun turned to face the mirror again, eyes drifting toward Leslie.

"Just a few more seconds and I'll be done," Leslie said, eyes soft.

Kihyun nodded. He sat still for a few more seconds and then got up when Leslie was done. He walked toward the door but paused when Leslie called his name. She walked over to him, holding his crown in her delicate hands. Kihyun accepted the crown and thanked her. He headed out of the room in search for Hyungwon.

~~

Kihyun found Hyungwon leaning against a wall outside of the makeup room. Hyungwon held his crown, analyzing it. He was dressed in a white-collared long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Kihyun adjusted the collar on his own dress shirt. It was so strange to be apart of a themed photoshoot.  A sigh left his lips as he moved toward his friend.

Kihyun reached out, placing a hand on Hyungwon's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? I know you walked away from all this not too long ago. I could talk with my father if you—"

"And what? I sit out on the shoot?" Hyungwon asked. "No, really I'm fine Ki. I'll stand, pose, and smile for the camera. It is only a couple of photos."

"Right."

Hyungwon gave him a reassuring smile. He grinned, giving his friend a light smack on the shoulder. Hyungwon glared, eyes narrowed. Kihyun laughed away the expression on his friend's face. He knew the other boy was pretending to be angry. The sound of hurried footsteps caught his attention. He turned around just in time to see Changkyun and Jooheon walking toward them.

"Wow! Look at these handsome guys, Changkyun," Jooheon said.

"Wow," Changkyun said, a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm speechless."

"Hey, you both look great as well," Kihyun responded.

Changkyun did a twirl nearly throwing the crown off his head. Kihyun snorted at his carelessness. It was nice to see his friends so happy about the photoshoot. Despite his excitement, he was a little tired. A tiny yawn escaped his lips.

Hoseok and Hyunwoo exited the makeup room, discussing the finalized CC ad. They had been working so hard on the new campaign. Kihyun remembered hearing about the stressful days from them. The ad was going to be released in a week.

"Hyunwoo and Hoseok, looking good," Minhyuk said. "You are going to break all the girls hearts. I know it."

Hoseok and Hyunwoo looked at him. "Thanks, Min."

"So, we take some photos and then we're done, right?" Changkyun asked.

Kihyun shook his head, glancing at a clock on the agency wall. "No, we still have the interview, but this is a magazine, so we can dress down for that. In the issue they'll just post pictures from the shoot and our answers from the interview."

"Good," Jooheon said, playing with his sleeve. "Cause this jacket is stiff. I don't know how the royals do it."

A slender woman named Nara, approached them. "Hello everyone! Once again Young Bachelor's Magazine wants to thank you all for coming out today."

They all nodded.

"Okay, I'll explain what is going to happen today," Nara said, glancing at her clipboard. " We'll take the group photo first and some individual photos to go with the interview answers and maybe some duo shots if the photographer is inspired. After, you all can dress comfortably for the interview. Well, that is all. And I just got a message that you are now wanted on set. If you please,make your way over. Thanks."

"Thank you for everything," Kihyun said.

She nodded. "You are welcome. Oh, Hyungwon I'll need you to put on your crown."

Hyungwon nodded, placing the crown on his head. "Sorry."

Nara smiled and then walked away, the sound of her heels clacking against the ground. Hyunwoo looked at him, chuckling. He didn't know why his friend looked so amused. He pursed his lips, thinking. Maybe there was something on his face. He reached for his cheek, ready to wipe away any excess makeup.

Hyunwoo laughed louder, mouthing the words 'kidding'. Kihyun narrowed his eyes. Sometimes Hyunwoo could be a jokester. He opened his mouth ready to tell his hyung he was annoying, but he stopped when they got a call to come on set.

They walked in front of the white backdrop and stopped. Bright lights shined down on the them, illuminating their freshly styled hair and their crowns. The photographer gestured for them to move around. When they were in position, the photographer gave them a thumbs up.

"Now remember you are royalty," he said. "As heirs to a successful company I want to see confidence and elegance. For today, you are princes that will soon be Kings."

Kihyun's heart stopped at the description. As an heir to a successful company, he often felt like royalty. Every day he walked into Code: Connection, the employees looked at him. He always felt like he was on display. He chased his doubts and worries from his head as he transformed into an elegant prince. He gave the camera, a confident smirk. Sadly, on the inside, he didn't feel so confident.

~~  
"I'm so glad I'm not in that stiff jacket anymore," Jooheon said, shoving his fingers into a tiny tray of fries. "I thought we were going to be there forever."

Minhyuk tossed a fry at Jooheon. "I liked the jacket. I looked very princely. I thought it was cool that they actually brought out thrones for us to sit in."

Jooheon narrowed his eyes, tossing a fry back at Minhyuk. Kihyuns sighed, eyes focused on the quickly disappearing fries on the coffee table. After the photoshoot and interview, they were hungry. He convinced his parents to let him head over to Hoseok's and Hyunwoo's place. He was happy to be away from the probing questions of the magazine. Some of the questions they asked were unnecessary and he didn't know how to answer.

"I was fine with the costume," Changkyun said, wiping ketchup from his chin. "I didn't like the questions. Like they could have asked us anything but instead they asked questions like 'who is your ideal type'? I get that it is a teen magazine called Young Bachelor's, but don't teens want to know other things?"

"They asked me how I felt about my parents' arranged marriage," Kihyun said.

Everyone looked at him. He tried to wave away their concerned faces, but he couldn't. Of all his friends, he was the only one with parents in an arranged marriage. Oftentimes, he envied his friends for it. Memories of his childhood came to him, but he pushed all of them aside.

Hyunwoo took a chunk out of his pizza and then began to speak. "They shouldn't have asked that."

"There is a lot of things they shouldn't have asked," Hyungwon said. "I'm sorry, Kihyun. Did you tell them it was private information? I told them I wasn't going to answer any questions about me leaving modeling. I answered questions about my former career, basic things, but nothing too personal."

Kihyun thought back to how he answered the arranged marriage question and frowned. If he remembered correctly, he gave a clean answer. He told them he understood the importance of arranged marriages and didn't explain further. He rubbed his temples, trying to relieve himself of the pressure.

"I'm sorry they asked you an uncomfortable question, Ki," Hoseok said, looking at him. "They really didn't need to know that information."

"I don't know, maybe they just wanted to start something," Kihyun said, disappointed. "I mean the magazine is called Young Bachelor's Magazine. What they wanted was some gossip material for their next issue."

Jooheon nodded. "I think you are right, Ki."

"I say we forget about the shoot," Hoseok said. "We did what we had to do for the company and there is nothing more we can say about that."

Kihyun glanced at Hoseok, curious. He hadn't heard anything about Hoseok's experience. But he guessed his interview wasn't terrible. Silence fell upon them. And then, the sound of eating filled the air.

"Well, I'm glad that interview is behind us," Changkyun said. "Now, we can get back to our everyday life."

Kihyun nodded. "And we all have an early morning tomorrow."

A groan left Hyungwon's lips. "Can't I sleep?"

"You ask that every time, Hyungwon," Kihyun chuckled. "No, we have our duties to fulfill."

Minhyuk grinned. "How about some karaoke before we leave?"

Kihyun frowned but then agreed. "Fine. I haven't held the microphone since I sang Youngblood here a while ago."

The others agreed. Kihyun watched Hyunwoo get the microphones from the cabinet below the hanging flat screen. He took a hold of one microphone and Hyunwoo took the other. For a second, he wished they could bring out their instruments and preform. But he remembered his words. They weren't a band therefore they shouldn't act like one. He sighed, eyes on the lyrics appearing on the television screen.

~~

The stretch limousine dropped Kihyun in front of his place. He let out a yawn as he headed toward the entrance. Inside,he walked into the large living space where he spotted his mother seated on the couch. She was dressed in a navy blue sleeping gown, a small smile on her lips.

"Hello, mother."

His mother looked up.

"Oh, my son! Come sit," she said, gesturing beside her. "I want to hear all about your modeling debut."

He shook his head. "It was one photoshoot for a magazine, mother. It wasn't even a fashion magazine."

"But who knows where this will lead?" she asked, brown eyes sparkling. "You may be called to be on the cover on another magazine. Maybe in the future you'll participate in Seoul fashion week, modeling the newest designs."

Kihyun rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "Seoul fashion week? I don't know about that."

His mother glanced at him, frowning. Delicate fingers brushed through his hair as they sat in front of the television. There was a reality show on the screen, playing. He had never seen the show before. He looked up at his mother, eyes searching her face.

"What is it my dear? Did something happen?" she asked, looking at him.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"What? Dear, what do you mean? Of course!"

Kihyun looked down, eyes focused on the soft pink slippers on the ground. His maroon slippers rested right next to his mother's. A smile formed on his face. He was always happy sitting in his mother's arms.

"Kihyun, please, tell me what is bothering you?"

"The magazine asked me about your marriage to father."

There was no response. Kihyun sat up and looked at her, brows furrowed. His mother rarely discussed her marriage with him. All he knew was they fought a lot. Kihyun knew arranged marriages were usually loveless. He could tell his parents' marriage wasn't any different.

"Oh, they did."

He nodded.

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect it," she said. "Kihyun, I know your father and I argue a lot. And maybe our marriage isn't like your friends' parents  But we both love you equally."

"But you don't love each other," he said, voice dripping with sadness.

His mother didn't respond. Instead, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and got up from the couch.

"I think I'll be heading to bed now. You should do the same. We all have an early morning tomorrow."

He nodded and then gave his mother a quick peck on her cheek. His mother walked up the steps toward her room. Kihyun watched from the living area, eyes following her up the steps. For a second, he thought about how his mother responded to his statement. He shook his head. There was no time to analyze his mother's behavior. It was time for him to head to sleep. He walked up the steps, ready for bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading, following, leaving kudos, and comments. You all are amazing!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun wanted to be courageous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another chapter!
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

Kihyun flipped to the next page in his economics text book. A yawn escaped his lips as he tried to read the paragraph at the top of the page. He wished he could push all his work to the side and sleep. The thought was so tempting, but he had to be a responsible student. His stomach gurgled and grumbled. It was time for dinner. He pushed his chair back and headed out the door.

He reached the dining room and took a seat at the table. The warm scent of seasoned chicken wafted toward his nose. It was nothing like the greasy chicken he ate at the fast food restaurants, but it was still well made. He spotted some of his other favorite dishes and smiled.

His mother placed a decorative napkin upon her lap. "Kihyun, dear. I was wondering when you would arrive for dinner. I almost thought you got lost on the way here."

Kihyun chuckled at the comment. It wasn't often he got to appreciate his mother's sense of humor. She could be funny when she wanted to. He thought back to his pile of homework and sighed. He still had so much to accomplish.

His father placed his chopsticks across his plate. "At the company I kept hearing about this singer LK. I don't follow entertainment news closely, but apparently he left his company."

His mother glanced at his father, wiping her lips with a napkin. Kihyun frowned, narrowing his eyes. His father never cared about news from the music industry, especially idols. Part of him was suspicious. There was no reason his father, CEO of Code: Connection inc, should be talking about an idol. He picked up some kimchi with his chopsticks and put it into his mouth.

"I don't know why anyone would want to go into music. It is just not a worthy profession. And if LK left that means he understands," His father said. "I'm sure LK  decided to investigate better ways to be a productive member of society. I'm fortunate that you aren't going to be wasting your intelligence on something as useless as that, Kihyun. "

Kihyun shook his head. "I have to respectfully disagree, father. A musician is a wonderful profession. Also, LK didn't leave to pursue a more 'productive' career. If you took the time to research, father, you would know that he left to pursue a better opportunity under another company. He discussed with his members and they were very understanding. But you don't know this information because you didn't research anything. Oh, and just so you know, I would have been thrilled to have LK's opportunity to sing."

"That is what you may think now," his father said, eyes narrowed. "But you'll think differently when you become a CEO, a more respectable profession than musician. Don't let frivolous nonsense distract you, Kihyun."

Kihyun wanted to verbally disagree, but he decided not to. His mother  her hand on his. He glanced at the contact and then gave her a reassuring smile. There was no reason for his mother to looked so concerned. He was used to defending his interests. His father's comments stung, but he learned to live with them.

He turned his attention back to his meal, the conversation lingering in the back of his head. His father changed the topic to company business, and he was happy no one asked for his input. After the conversation he just had with his father, he didn't want to discuss work. All he wanted was to sit and eat in peace. So, he decided to keep silent for the rest of the meal.

Kihyun removed the decorative napkin from his lap and dabbed at his lips. His father got up from the table first, thanking the help for dinner. His mother and him were the next to arise from their chairs. They pushed their chairs in and exited the dining. By the grand staircase, he kissed his mother's cheek. He then turned to his father.

"Goodnight, father," Kihyun said.

His father gave him a firm nod, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, good night, Kihyun. Get some rest. Tomorrow you have another morning of shadowing. You'll want to be well rested and focused."

"Of course," he said.

After his parents walked up the stairs, he trailed behind them. He opened his bedroom door and frowned. There on his desk was his  assignments. He pulled out his chair and took a seat. He glanced at the second paragraph in his economics book. A frown spread across his lips. He didn't have the energy to continue his work.

He turned in his rolling chair, eyes focused on his hanging television. There had to be something good on television. The remote for the television rested on the TV stand. He stood up and grabbed  the remote, sitting back down. There were many channels, but nothing to watch. He shut the television off. Maybe he would just go to sleep.

He disappeared into the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Once he exited the bathroom, he took a seat at his desk. Before bed, he decided to watch one more performance. He rarely had time to watch the music show performances and was interested in seeing what the K-pop groups were promoting.

After one lively performance, he noticed one of his recommended videos had a thumbnail of LK. Kihyun hovered his cursor over the video, curious. LK was a former member of the K-pop group BB, Best Boys. He didn't follow the group too closely, but he had seen a few performances on the television. The video was an interview from two years ago. He decided he'd watch the video quick and then go to bed.

He clicked on the video. On the screen, a young teen with bleach blonde hair,  a round face, and bright- blue eyes stared back at him. He sat in a room across from a young interviewer. Kihyun knew LK wearing colored contacts. He almost bought some last year but decided against it. Before his mind wandered, he returned his attention to the video.

LK gave the interviewer a warm smile, hands folded in his lap.

_"So, LK, tell me why music? Why not another career? You actually almost had another career. What happened?"_

_"What happened?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes. "You make it sound like something catastrophic happened that changed my mind."_

_They shared a laugh._

_"Well, I've always loved music. Like, every day I was humming a new song, singing under my breath. Sometimes I would put on a performance for my friends. Just little moments here and there. But that meant a lot for me. Music is more than just the lyrics and the instrumental, music is a way for me to express myself. And when I was sitting for my entrance exam, all I could think was what am I doing? I don't want this. I want to perform. So I did."_

_"Wait you walked out on your college entrance exam?"_

Kihyun's eyes widened.

_"Oh, of course not, my parents would have been more than disappointed in me. I sat for the whole thing, but I just knew it wasn't for me. I wanted to sing. I wanted to perform. And even if it didn't work out well I wanted to at least say I tried because I think that would be the worst."_

_"What would be the worst?" she asked._

_"Not trying at all."_

_The interviewer crossed her legs, leaning forward. "You have to be courageous then to chase your dreams like you did."_

_LK laughs._

_"Yeah. I guess you have to be courageous."_

_The interviewer nodded. "Any advice for anyone watching that is about to sit for exam or too afraid to face their dreams?"_

_"Hm, well I would tell them yeah it's scary but what isn't scary? You know? I would tell them, do it. Grab the microphone and sing because if you don't you may regret it. You just have to take a leap even if you can't see where you are going to land."_

_"Wow, powerful. Thank you."_

Kihyun stopped the video. He glanced at the frozen image of a young LK from two years ago. He sat there thinking. He thought about what it meant to be courageous. He thought about his dreams. He licked his lips, turning his eyes back to the excitement shining from LK's eyes. Maybe he was tired of being afraid. Maybe he just needed to be courageous. Or maybe he needed to sleep.

Kihyun sighed, turned off his computer and headed to his bed. It was time for him to get some sleep.

~~

Kihyun stood in front of a target, a holster of arrows strapped to his waist. It had been months since he had the joy of practicing archery. Out of all the extracurricular activities, archery was most fun. He lifted the bow, drawing his arm back and releasing the arrow. The arrow shot through the sky and sunk into the bulls-eye. Kihyun lowered the bow and then turned to face his friends, a tiny smirk on his lips.

"Great job Kiki!" Minhyuk screamed, waving his arms.

Kihyun shook his head, walking toward his friends. "Don't call me that especially not out here where everyone can hear us."

"No one else is out here," Minhyuk said.

Kihyun rolled his eyes as hen walked toward the bleachers. He stopped in front of his friends and set down his bow and then began to remove all the guards. He still needed to gather his arrows, but he decided to take a moment to rest. While he was practicing archery, he kept thinking about LK's interview. The word courageous repeated in his head as he took a huge gulp of refreshing water.

"I think you should rejoin the team," Minhyuk said, a hand on his shoulder. "The team misses you. I miss you."

He looked across the archery field, memories of previous matches filling his mind. Months ago, he used to be on the University Archery team with Minhyuk. Practices were only three times a week, but it was difficult to remain active. His hectic schedule didn't allow him to keep archery in his line-up of things to do. Sadly, there was nothing he could do about it.

Kihyun nodded. "I wish. I don't have time to breathe. Archery would just be another thing to throw on my overflowing stack of responsibilities."

"That is such a tragedy," Minhyuk said. "You are really good."

They sat on the bleachers looking across the large open field. Kihyun's mind wandered back to a thought he had when he awoke early in the morning. He turned his eyes from the targets on the field towards Minhyuk. There was something he wanted to mention before he changed his mind.

"Since last night, I've been doing a lot of thinking," Kihyun said.

Minhyuk looked at him. "About what?"

He noticed the rest of their friends looking in his direction.

"I've been thinking about what you said, Minhyuk about making this a great year."

Minhyuk nodded.

Ever since his father's harsh statements about musicians last night, he began to reevaluate his life. He thought about how his life would have looked like if he hadn't been an heir. He imagined himself in the choir, singing freely. He imagined a band. Kihyun thought back to the last two karaoke sessions he had at his friends' apartment. It had been an exhilarating time for him.

"I really want to sing," he said. "I don't want to go through another year of not singing. So, if you still want to let's do it."

The microphone belonged in his hand. He knew it. He had always known he loved singing, but he was an heir to Code: Connection first. But maybe there was something else on the horizon for him. He was a little nervous about all the possibilities, but at the same time he was excited.

Jooheon glanced at him. "Do you mean you want to form a band, hyung?"

Hyungwon's eyes fell upon him. He knew his friend was curious about his sudden change of heart. He didn't think it was so sudden. Weeks ago, he had felt so alive when he sang Young Blood. His decision wasn't sudden at all.

"Yes, Jooheon, I want to form a band," Kihyun said.

Minhyuk jumped to his feet, nearly toppling over. "Really? Ki, you mean it?"

Kihyun laughed at the enthusiasm on his friend's face. "Yes, really."

Minhyuk nodded, eyes twinkling. "Okay, wow. This is such good news. Let's get together this week and discuss. We need to have a formal band meeting."

Kihyun nodded, amused. "I guess we do. What day and time?"

"Well Wednesdays seem to work the best for you," Minhyuk said. "How about everyone else?"

Everyone else agreed, pleased expressions on their faces. Kihyun smiled. He was happy to see his friends so excited. His heart warmed at the bright smiles on their faces. He felt good about his decision.

"Okay, we've got class Jooheon," Changkyun said, looking at his phone. "Come on."

Jooheon nodded, following after Changkyun. Soon the rest exited the field leaving Kihyun behind to gather the arrows and the borrowed equipment. He had to return the bow and arrows to the recreation department. He picked up his last arrow and turned around, startled by Hyungwon's presence.

"Don't you have class?" Kihyun asked.

Hyungwon looked at him. "What changed your mind?"

"I want to have a great year."

"I know, but I don't know. It seems so sudden, something happened."

Kihyun nodded. "My father as usual was saying being a musician was a useless profession. He even made some false assumptions about LK, the idol singer. And I've heard his harsh statements for years but last night, I don't know. I really felt something about it. I think I changed my mind after I watched of LK's interview last night."

"Okay," Hyungwon said, excited. "I'm glad. That's great news, Kihyun!"

"Yeah. It is great."

Kihyun glanced at his watch, eyes wide. He had only a few minutes left to return the equipment to the recreation center and get to class. Hyungwon stuck his hand out, eyes focused on him. A small smile fell across Kihyun's lips as he began to understand. He handed the holster of arrows to Hyungwon. And they both rushed toward the recreation center together.

~~

"But I don't get it," Minhyuk said. "You just want to perform here? And no one will ever hear it?"

All eyes turned to him as he sat on the floor. In front of him a coffee table overflowing with snacks caught his attention. He reached out, grabbing a pack of candy, avoiding the looks. A few days ago, he had been confident in his decision. But then reality knocked him off his feet. He should have thought things through.

"I don't think we need lights and cameras," Kihyun said. "We are just having fun, Min. Let's just do that. That's as spontaneous as I'll be this year."

Minhyuk frowned. Kihyun didn't mean to disappoint his friend, but he had to be realistic. Besides, they could still have fun performing in their friends' apartment. It wouldn't be the same as playing in front of others, but he had a good imagination. He didn't need to get on an actual stage. Plus, there would be low risk involved.

"I think people should hear you," Hyunwoo said, grabbing a wrapped pastry from the table.

Kihyun sighed.

"I agree," Hoseok said. "We should all be heard."

"So, I just go on stage as Yoo Kihyun and everything will be just fine?" Kihyun asked. "That would never happen. We'd be on the news in seconds. Our parents would know before we even sing our first song."

"No one will know," Changkyun said.

Kihyun looked at Changkyun. "And how is that possible?"

"Because no one will recognize us," Changkyun said.

Kihyun eyed their younger friend, confused. They were heirs to a large company. The issue of Young Bachelors Magazine was available in every store possible. He highly doubted they wouldn't be recognized. Tabloids took pictures of them all the time because of their fame. Changkyun didn't seem to understand the extent of their reputation.

"What do you mean Changkyun?" Jooheon asked.

"We'll be disguised."

"Like costumes?" Hyungwon said. "Really?"

"Why not? Some of the greatest rock stars were completely disguised," Changkyun said. "I don't see why we can't do the same. Best part of it all is no one really knows what we sound like. No one has heard us perform."

Kihyun couldn't believe what he was hearing. Changkyun wanted them to wear costumes and perform in front of a live audience. He shook his head, unconvinced. There was no way they would be able to perform disguised without raising suspicion. It couldn't be done.

"I performed at the company Gala Kyun," Kihyun said. "They should know my voice."

Changkyun shook his head. "They know Classical musician Kihyun. Not rock n roll Kihyun. And not to insult you but you performed only once. Maybe they forgot."

Kihyun narrowed his eyes, brows raised. He wasn't unforgettable. He didn't know what Changkyun was talking about. He remembered the shock on the faces in the audience when he held his last note. Whoever could forget such a stunning performance? He was great.

"Changkyun is right, a disguise would work," Hoseok said. "I like the idea. The mystery would be fun."

"Maybe you all are right. And I could get us costumes," Hyungwon said. "I have a designer friend I'm still in contact with and I'm sure she would love to help. And she can keep a secret."

Kihyun looked around, eyes wide. His friends wanted to dress up in costumes and sing on stage in front of other people. They would be recognized in no time. There was no way. The media would have a field day if they caught them. He could imagine all the major news outlets broadcasting their story.

"We'll wear makeup, nothing too heavy, because stage lights will be very hot," Hoseok said, thinking about it. "Maybe masks? I'll start brainstorming. I'll come up with a design."

Kihyun looked at Hoseok. " You really think this will work?"

"I think we can make it work. I'll play around with some ideas and bring some sketches for you all to see next time."

Hyungwon looked at him, concerned. "Is that okay, Ki? Can you perform on stage? I know you are worried, but I meant what I said weeks ago. You need to be heard. I know we would sound so amazing. So, what do you think?"

Kihyun glanced around, analyzing the hopeful expression on his friends' faces. Every single one of them looked excited, thrilled. He wanted to feel the same, but he didn't. Performing on stage was a huge risk. He popped a chocolate candy piece into his mouth, chewing and thinking.

"Okay," he said, heart clenching from nervousness. "Yeah, we should actually get out there. You are right. I'm just—I'm scared. I have such a clear future ahead of me. It is so certain, and singing is—"

"Yes, maybe being CEO is certain. Your whole life is already planned and you feel comfortable about that," Hyunwoo said, interrupting. "But do you want to live your life as only half of who you are? You aren't just Yoo Kihyun, heir to Code: Connection. You are also Yoo Kihyun, singer. Its time to show the world the other side of you."

Kihyun heart stilled, pressure building behind his eyes. He would have cried right there but he didn't. He held it in. A small smile formed on his lips. Yoo Kihyun, singer. He liked the sound of that. He gave his friends a firm nod and agreed to their plans. Minhyuk hollered, flailing his arms around in excitement. Hyunwoo smiled softly, eyes on him. Okay, he could do this. He could take a risk. He could try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading, leaving kudos, and leaving comments. I appreciate it! Thanks! You all are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. Hope you liked the first chapter. I am looking forward to making this joruney with all of you! I am curious to know waht you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
